Hugs and Kisses
by iheartgod175
Summary: A new episode parodying Casablanca is being produced at Big Idea, and the producers decide to throw in some romantic scenes. Bob isn't too fazed by it...until he learns that said scenes are going to feature him and Madame Blueberry, who are playing the lead roles! Bob/Madame Blueberry, with some Larry/Petunia and minor Archie/Lovey.
1. The Announcement

Iheartgod175 presents:

_Hugs and Kisses: A Love Story_

Created: January 25th, 2013

Published: January 28th, 2013

Rated: K+ (For the romantic stuff.)

Summary: A new episode is being filmed, and the producers have decided to throw in some romance. Bob isn't at all fazed by this...until he learns that the romantic scenes will feature him and Madame Blueberry, who are the main characters! Although he's a nervous wreck about the whole thing, Madame Blueberry is delighted, being that she has quite the crush on the tomato. It's not long before their fun-filled lives draw them closer together...Bob/Madame Blueberry, with some Larry/Petunia and minor Archie/Lovey.

Author's Note: Well, seeing as a lot of people liked my first Veggie Tales story, I'm going to write another one, but this one won't be a one-shot full of shorts like the first. I thought of this as a four-shot, but I'm not entirely sure about doing the story that way. This is, apparently, the first fic for Bob/Madame Blueberry outright, but there will be a little bit of Larry/Petunia. There may also be some Archie/Lovey, but I'm won't spoil my own story. So, enough of my pointless rambling, let's rock!

Disclaimer: As much as I love Veggie Tales, I never will own them. The series belongs to Phil Vischer and Mike Nawrocki, the creators. If they decided to suddenly drop the company into my hands, then this story would be real. Other than that, don't count on it.

Quick Note: A special thanks to Comment person who got me into this pairing in the first place!

* * *

Chapter 1: Announcements 

At Big Idea Productions, Bob the Tomato and Larry the Cucumber were in the briefing room with the other vegetables, discussing the plans for their newest episode, which was meant to be a spoof of the movie Casablanca. There wasn't full confirmation on the script yet, but from what the producers were saying, it seemed like Bob was going to get a major role in the film, while Larry was going to be a supporting character.

Bob the Tomato was, to put it lightly, very excited to be put in a major role. Although he had one in their recent episode, 'The Little House that Stood', it was the first time he was mainly going to go solo, since most of his other roles included Larry, inarguably the star of the whole thing.

"So, who has any ideas for the movie?" he asked.

Larry thought for a moment, and then said, "We could do something like an 'Opera Songs with Larry' for the Silly Song!"

Archibald Asparagus looked at him with an incredulous expression. "Don't you know that singing opera takes a long time to master, Larry?"

"Like, how long, Archie?"

"It takes years of preparation. First you have to take various lessons, and then perfect your voice. Some people have taken over 5 years to do that sort of thing," Archibald stated.

Larry sat in stunned silence. "You know, on second thought, why don't we do a jazzy song instead? We can invite Blind Lemon Lincoln again," he said.

"I'm not sure about that, Larry. Right now, he's on tour, and has several concerts going on now," Bob said.

"I say we should wait to find out what music they're going to compose, and then we'll figure out the Silly Song," Archie said.

"Okay," Larry resigned unhappily.

"Well, does anyone else have any other suggestions?" Bob asked, changing the subject.

"Oh, I've got one! How about we add some romantic scenes in the story?" Petunia asked.

"Well, considering that 'Casablanca' is a romantic drama, I guess they're going to add that in there," Bob replied.

"Don't they have a few kissing scenes in that movie?" Mr. Lunt asked.

"Yeah, I think so. Although, I think it's just one," Bob said. "It's been a while since I've seen the movie."

"Have they decided on who the female lead is?" Madame Blueberry asked.

"Not yet. They're thinking on either choosing you, Madame, or somebody else," Bob said.

Madame Blueberry sighed dreamily. "I sure hope I get the part…"

"I'm pretty sure you will, since you're a very good actress, Madame Blue," Larry commented.

Madame Blueberry blushed a bit. "Thank you, dear," she said.

"You're welcome," Larry replied cheerfully.

"Okay then, I think that's all that we've covered on this list. Let's head off to lunch, and I should be receiving the call sheet afterwards," Bob said.

* * *

In the cafeteria, everyone was cheerfully chatting with each other over all sorts of topics. Pa Grape was remembering the days of his youth, Mr. Lunt was telling yet another tall tale, and Archibald was telling Bob all about his days at Cambridge. The only ones who weren't saying anything were Jimmy and Jerry, but that wasn't a surprise since they were eating.

"So, Petunia, how are you and Larry doing?" Madame Blueberry asked.

"Oh, we're doing fine. He's such a sweet, fun-loving guy to be around. I can't wait until he takes me out again," Petunia said.

A little while after finishing 'It's a Meaningful Life', Larry and Petunia had become boyfriend and girlfriend, and had been in a steady relationship for about two years. Everyone, including Bob, reacted to the news with "It's about time!"

"I can imagine," Madame Blueberry replied. "He's practically the life of the show."

"Hey, Madame Blue, how come you want to be the female lead in this episode?" Laura asked.

"Oh, I've always wanted to be in a romantic scene. I wanted to try out for a soap opera before I came to Big Idea," Madame Blue replied.

"Really?" Laura asked, eyes wide.

"Really," Madame Blueberry replied. "Also…Petunia's not the only one who likes somebody."

All of the girls gasped, clearly not expecting this news. "Who is it? Who is it?" they asked eagerly.

Madame Blueberry looked around for dramatic effect, then muttered, "Oh…just the head producer of this episode."

"Bob?" Laura asked in a low tone, so that way they wouldn't attract everybody else's attention.

"Oui. I've had a crush on him since my very first show," Madame Blueberry said.

"Wow, I didn't know that," Laura replied, looking over at Bob. He was talking to Mr. Lunt and Archibald about their latest projects outside of work.

"So, are you going to tell him?" Petunia asked.

"I'm planning to. But I'm just not sure how," Madame Blue admitted.

"Ooh, I know! Maybe you should tell him right up front that you like him," Laura said.

"I would, but the mere thought of it makes me nervous," Madame Blueberry replied, blushing a bit.

"Maybe you should send him a note," Annie said. "That would be an easier choice for me if I ever liked a guy."

"That sounds like a good idea," Madame Blueberry replied. "I might try it."

While the girls were talking about different ways to confess to a boy, the guys were discussing the plans for the weekend.

"Me and the boys are planning on creating another album," Mr. Lunt said. "This one's going to have more songs on here than last time."

"Yeah, a lot of people wanted another album from us," Jimmy said, before eating a chocolate bar.

"Really? That's pretty cool," Bob said. "What are you planning to do this weekend, Archie?"

"Hmm…this weekend, I'm going to visit Lovey," he said.

"Lovey Asparagus? She used to be on our show, right?" Bob asked.

"Right. She's going to be in town for a week, so I've offered to take her around town," the asparagus replied. "She said she hasn't seen much of it the last time she was here." He then paused to drink some tea.

"Maybe you should use this as an opportunity to ask her out, man," Mr. Lunt said, drinking his root beer. Archibald nearly choked on his tea.

"W-What are you talking about? Lovey and I are just friends!" he retorted.

"Aw, come on, Archie," Pa Grape butt in, "Larry and Petunia were 'just friends'!"

"I think he's blushing," Larry teased. Archibald's skin changed to the shade of a chili pepper, earning more laughter from the guys.

"I rest my case," Mr. Lunt chuckled.

"W-Wait just a minute…" Archie stammered, but his protest did no good as the guys continued their laughter.

Meanwhile, Scallion 1, eating a slice of cheese pizza, sighed. "I guess nobody wants to know what I'm going to do this weekend," he said sadly.

* * *

After lunch was over, Bob the Tomato went back to his office, eager to see the call sheet that confirmed all the roles for the movie. He found it on top of the stack of office papers that were on his desk.

"I sure hope I got the lead role," he said, and began to read it. "Yes! I did get the lead role! Larry gets the second male role, and Madame Blueberry is the female lead…"

He stopped himself short of that sentence. After reading the cast list over again, it took him a few seconds to let the fact sink in that Madame Blueberry would be playing the role of Ilsa in the story. There wasn't anything wrong with that, seeing that she was a good actor, but there was just one little problem: his character was supposed to fall in love with hers. Being that he wasn't the guy who knew how to do romantic scenes, this made Bob grow nervous.

And at that moment, he remembered that later on in the movie, there was one scene where he had to kiss her. That's right-_he _had to actually _kiss _Madame Blueberry, with everybody's eyes locked on them as he did so.

Oh, dear.

Oh, dear gosh.

Bob was standing there, practically petrified, when Larry came into the office. "Hey, Bob, did the call sheet come in ye-" Larry stopped when he saw Bob's expression. He looked like he'd seen a ghost.

"Bob, are you okay? You look terrified," Larry said.

"L-Larry, I have something very important to tell you," he said.

"W-What is it, Bob?" Larry asked.

Bob swallowed a huge lump before continuing. "Okay, so I got the call sheet back, and I did get the lead role in the movie. To be short, everyone got the parts they wanted."

"Even Madame Blueberry?" Larry asked.

"Yeah, even Madame Blue," Bob said. "I have a problem with that."

"You don't think Madame Blue's a good choice for the part?"

"N-No, of course I don't! I think she'd do a great job as the female lead, but…there's one part in the movie I'm worried about," Bob replied.

"What part in the movie?" Larry asked.

"Well, you know how I mentioned that Casablanca was a romantic drama, and that the producers were probably going to throw some romance in this film?" Bob asked. Larry nodded.

"Well, um, those romantic scenes are going to feature me and Madame Blueberry," Bob said nervously.

"As in…it's also going to have the kissing scenes?" Larry asked. Bob nodded, looking down at the floor.

For a moment, neither veggie said anything. Larry could see that this was a very sensitive issue for his best friend.

"And the whole thing is, I'm not really a romantic, Larry. In fact, I don't remember ever kissing a girl. Just thinking about the whole thing is making me nervous," Bob continued.

"Hey, Bob, remember when I had to kiss Petunia for one of the other films we did, and I made a big deal over it?" Larry asked.

"Yeah, I do remember. I told you to go talk to Petunia about it, and you seemed much better after that," Bob said.

"Well, I think that you should do the same thing with Madame Blueberry. You should talk to her about how you feel on the scenes, and then talk with the directors to see if they can change things," Larry replied.

At this, Bob looked up from the ground at his best friend. Larry had practically hit his problem dead on. He really did give Larry a lot less credit than he deserved.

"So, are you going to talk to the director afterwards?" Larry asked.

Bob nodded. "Alright then, I will. But not until after I get the call sheet out. I know that everyone is waiting to see what role they got. Thanks for your help, Larry," he said. "I really appreciate it."

"No problem, Bob. Just returning the favor," Larry said. Bob smiled, and the two soon exited Bob's office, going to the board where they usually put the call sheets.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Next time on Hugs and Kisses:

Archibald: Wow, it seems like I'm going to be demoted to an extra in this movie. Oh well, I needed a break from the spotlight, anyhow.

Scallion 1: I actually get a name in the movie? Alright!

Madame Blueberry: Yes, I get the lead female role!

Petunia: Wait a second, doesn't that mean that you and Bob are going to be doing some romantic scenes together?

Madame Blueberry: Oui. It's going to be so exciting!

Mr. Lunt: You really are a romantic type of gal, aren't you, Madame Blue?

Bob: I was somewhat afraid of that…

Madame Blueberry: Hm? How come?

Bob: I'll have to speak to you in private about it.

Madame Blueberry: Eh?

(Everybody else gasps)

Jimmy: Things are starting to get pretty dramatic around here...

Jerry: Yeah...say, does anybody have any food?

Stay tuned for Chapter 2: Negotiations!

_**So, how was that? It took me a while to write this one, since I flip-flopped on how I wanted it to work out. My original plan was going to be where the CEOs (in this case Phil and Mike) discuss the episode with the veggies, but I didn't like it, so I changed it to where Bob and the others receive what the film will be about, and discuss it. Scallion 1, Jimmy and Jerry will appear next chapter, and I hope to squeeze in a little more Larry/Petunia, as well as do my research on Casablanca, since I don't own a copy of the movie and therefore have never seen it.  
**_

_**Constructive criticism is great, but no flames, please. I got a few people who said that Bob was a bit OOC in the last Veggie story I wrote, so I tried to make his reaction to kissing one of his friends as realistic as possible. I mean, I would act the same way if I had to kiss a guy for a part in a movie (and to let you know, I am female). **_

_**Oh, and the part where Larry was talking about his experience with kissing scenes was from a part I remembered from Comment person's story. You should read it, since it also has hints of Bob/Madame Blueberry.**_

_**Well, that's all I've got for now. See you around.**_

_**God bless, iheartgod175**_


	2. The Negotiation

**PREVIOUSLY...**

Bob: Well, does anybody else have any other suggestions?

Petunia: Oh, I've got one! How about we add some romantic scenes in the story?

Bob: Well, considering that 'Casablanca' is a romantic drama, I guess they're going to add that in there.

Madame Blueberry: Also…Petunia's not the only one who likes somebody.

All of the girls: Who is it? Who is it?

Madame Blueberry (looking around for dramatic effect): Oh…just the head producer of this episode.

Laura (in a hushed tone): Bob?

Madame Blueberry: Oui. I've had a crush on him since my very first show.

Bob: L-Larry, I have something very important to tell you.

Larry: W-What is it, Bob?

Bob: Well, you know how I mentioned that Casablanca was a romantic drama, and that the producers were probably going to throw some romance in this film? Well, um, those romantic scenes are going to feature me and Madame Blueberry.

Larry: As in…it's also going to have the kissing scenes?

Bob: Yeah.

_(Meanwhile, at the Big Idea Studio viewing room...)_

Jimmy: Wow, what a recap! I can't wait to see what happens next!

Jerry: Yeah! Oh, um, pass the popcorn, Jimmy.

Jimmy: I can't. I ate all of it.

Jerry (sighing): That's the third bowl of popcorn we've eaten! I'll have to fix another one...

Jimmy: This time, Jerry, make a whole lot! With lots of butter!

Jerry (shouting from the kitchen): Let me know when it starts!

Jimmy: Hurry, Jerry, or you'll miss it!

Jerry: Hey, it takes time to make all this popcorn!

* * *

Iheartgod175 presents:

_Hugs and Kisses: A Love Story_

Created: January 25th, 2013

Published: January 28th, 2013

Rated: K+ (For the romantic stuff.)

This Chapter: February 5th, 2013

Summary: A new episode is being filmed, and the producers have decided to throw in some romance. Bob isn't at all fazed by this...until he learns that the romantic scenes will feature him and Madame Blueberry, who are the main characters! Although he's a nervous wreck about the whole thing, Madame Blueberry is delighted, being that she has quite the crush on the tomato. It's not long before their fun-filled lives draw them closer together...Bob/Madame Blueberry, with some Larry/Petunia and minor Archie/Lovey.

Chapter 2 Summary: Bob is a nervous wreck about the kissing scenes, but nobody could be more nervous than Madame Blueberry, who's playing the female role, and has a crush on him. While everyone else is talking about their roles in the film, Bob decides to talk to Madame Blueberry about the kissing scenes.

Author's Note: Sorry about taking a while to publish the next installment. I have school to take care of. So, how do you like the recap of the story? I was thinking about how I want the story to be written, and I figured I could have some comedy in doing the recap, as seen with the inclusion of Jimmy and Jerry. Comment person really deserves the credit for this chapter, since he helped with casting the roles for the characters and all. Thanks, Cp! Okay, then, let's start!

Disclaimer: As much as I love Veggie Tales, I never will own them. The series belongs to Phil Vischer and Mike Nawrocki, the creators. If they decided to suddenly drop the company into my hands, then this story would be real. Other than that, don't count on it.

Quick Note: I didn't change any of the characters' names from the casting list, because I haven't come up with good names for them yet. You can leave suggestions for the names if you want to.

* * *

Chapter 2:The Negotiation

Bob and Larry made their way to the office board where they usually put all of the call sheets. Although he was still nervous about the whole kissing thing, Bob resigned to talk to Madame Blueberry about it when he got the chance. Besides, Larry had told him not to worry. Everything was going to go perfectly as planned, right?

As soon as they put up the call sheet, there was a mob of veggies rushing to the board. They practically shoved Bob and Larry out of the picture, and they crowded around the piece of paper.

"I hope I got a good part!" Mr. Lunt said.

"So do I. I'd hate to be a bad guy again," Scallion 1 said.

"Geez, everyone's desperate to know, aren't they?" Larry commented. Bob was too busy picking himself up to answer.

"I can't wait to see what roles we get in the movie this time!" Jimmy said. Jerry nodded.

**CASABLANCA (PARODY) CASTING LIST  
SETTING: The Second Pie War**  
_Rick Blaine - Bob The Tomato  
Ugarte – Charlie Pincher  
Captain Louis Renault- Mr. Lunt  
Ilsa Lund – Madame Blueberry  
Victor Laszlo – Pa Grape  
Sam – Scallion 1  
Major Strasser – Franken Celery  
Sascha (the bartender) – Khalil  
Carl (waiter) – Jimmy Gourd  
Strasser's assistant – Scallion 2  
Abdul (the doorman) – Jerry Gourd  
Ferrari – Mr. Nezzer  
Renault's assistant – Scallion 3  
Emil (the Go Fish croupier) – Scooter  
Jan Brandel (Go Fish player/Bulgarian refugee) – Larry The Cucumber  
Annina Brandel (wife of Go Fish player/Bulgarian refugee) – Petunia Rhubarb  
Berger (Victor's Contact) – Jean Claude  
Englishman whose wallet is stolen – Archibald  
Wife of Englishman whose wallet is stolen – Lovey  
The Pickpocket (makes several appearances) – Philippe_

"Wow…that's a lot of roles," Jerry remarked.

"It seems that I'm going to be demoted to extra in this movie," Archibald said. Then he shrugged. "Oh well, I guess everyone needs a change once in a while."

"I get an actual name in this movie?" Scallion 1 asked.

"It's not just you; it's all three of us," Scallion 2 said. "Who's Heinrich Strasser, anyway?"

"Oh, he's a Nazi commander in the original film. But I think the producers were going to change him to be the commander of a force that wants to arrest Larry's character, since this is a parody," Archie stated.

"So I'm going to be stuck in another bad guy role. Whoopee," Scallion 2 said dryly.

"You're not the only one," Franken Celery replied. "I'm going to play the guy you're working for."

"And I get to be a police officer? Cool! It reminds of Sheerluck Holmes where me and Mr. Nezzer were the police officers, bossing people around," Mr. Lunt said.

"I think your character does a bit more than just bossing people around, Mr. Lunt," Mr. Nezzer said.

"You should talk! Your character owns a bar and will do anything for money!" Mr. Lunt argued back.

"Gentlemen, please calm down!" Archie said, stopping the two's argument. "I'm pretty sure the producers are going to make changes to your characters since this IS a parody. The movie is pretty dark if I remember."

Mr. Lunt and Mr. Nezzer glared at each other, still ready to say something, but a stern gaze from Archie stopped them from doing so.

"Thanks for the help, Archie," Bob said.

"Oh, not a problem at all," the asparagus replied.

Larry looked surprised at his role. "Wow, I'm going to have a minor scene in this story?"

"I think so, Larry. However, you and Petunia are played as a married couple, so that'll be fine for you," Bob said.

"Come to think of it, Archie and Lovey are playing as a married couple as well," Khalil mentioned. "Could that be a sign?"

"A sign of what?" Archie asked, not understanding what was going on.

"A sign that you and Lovey are meant for each other, man! Get with the program!" Mr. Lunt said.

Archibald went red instantly, but tried to keep his composure. "Don't you remember what I told you earlier? Lovey and I aren't 'meant for each other', as you say," he said.

"Oh, okay," Mr. Lunt said. Then he and Khalil looked over at each other and said, "Denial!" This caused Archie to blush even more, and this brought gales of laughter from the two.

The rest of the veggies tuned them out and scanned the sheet to find their roles. Scallion 1 recognized his as the role of Sam, the pianist.

"I'm going to be a pianist in this movie? This is wonderful! I love to sing!" Scallion#1 said. "Plus, I'm not going to be in a bad guy role. Isn't that great?"

Scallions 2 and 3 sighed. "Terrific," they groaned in unison, still a bit unhappy about their roles.

Madame Blueberry gasped. "I did get the lead role!" she exclaimed, and soon she and the other girls were cheering, much to the boys' bewilderment.

"What are they so happy about?" Jerry asked.

"I don't know. Guess it's a girl thing," Jimmy replied.

"You're so lucky, Madame Blue. You get to have a romantic scene with the male lead," Petunia gushed.

"I know. Isn't this exciting?" Madame Blueberry asked, and the girls continued to cheer. Meanwhile, Pa Grape took a look at the cast list and was positively surprised to see Bob's role as Rick Blaine.

"If I remember from the last time I saw this movie, Rick Blaine was a bit of a-what's the word nowadays, oh yes-a playboy," he said.

At this everyone, including Khalil and Mr. Lunt, stopped talking. They all turned and looked at him.

"Isn't Bob playing that role?" Petunia asked.

"Uh-huh. He's going to have a good bit of women who aren't gonna be happy to see him," the elder grape continued.

"Wow, Bob, who would've guessed?" Mr. Lunt teased, shaking his head in a playful scolding motion. "Once a player, always a player."

Bob looked confused for a second. "What are you talking about, Mr. Lunt?"

"He's saying that you're a guy who goes from one girl to another. It's a slang term," Larry explained.

"Oh," Bob said. Then he caught on, and tried to frantically explain himself. "Wait a minute, I'm not like that at all! B-Besides, they're gonna change that in the movie. You can't teach a lesson in discernment when you have a whole bunch of romantic stuff going on."

"He's got a point, Lunt," Pa Grape said. "It'll just confuse everybody. That's why the producers want to have _one _romance in the whole movie."

Mr. Lunt groaned. "Man. I was hoping for something interesting."

"The whole thing of you and Madame Blueberry getting the roles reminds me of something," Pa Grape said. "Wasn't there a scene in the movie where Rick and Ilsa kiss each other?"

Bob gave an audible gulp. The mere mention of that scene brought back the terror he'd felt when he'd put two and two together and realized he would be kissing Madame Blueberry.

Larry took up the responsibility of answering. "Yes, there is, from what Bob told me," he replied.

_Please stop talking about it, guys,_ Bob prayed silently. Unfortunately, that didn't happen.

"So, if Bob and Madame Blueberry are going to be the main roles, then that means…" Pa Grape started, but Mr. Nezzer finished for him.

"You're going to have a kissing scene with Madame Blueberry!" he said. At this, everyone gasped, looks of absolute shock on their faces. Mr. Lunt went slack jawed. Khalil stared at Bob, wide eyed. Petunia and the other girls tried to contain their joy and surprise at the same time, while Jimmy stood frozen, a half-eaten chocolate bar to his mouth.

Bob could only stare at the floor in response; he didn't like the feel of every eyeball burning into his skin. At the same time, he noticed Madame Blueberry looking at him with the same shocked expression, and then she looked away with a blush on her cheeks when he met her gaze.

"Um, Bob?" Larry said, snapping him out of his thoughts. "I think you had better say something, or else everyone's going to stand like statues for the rest of the day."

"Oh, right," he said. He then cleared his throat, which seemed to snap everyone out of their stupefied gaze.

"Well, if you guys don't mind, I have some very important things to talk about…with Madame Blueberry," he said. This brought about another series of gasps and murmurs, and Madame Blueberry looked at him with a startled expression.

Bob sighed, and said, "In my office, please, Madame." Then he turned and went to his office, and Madame Blueberry followed him, albeit hesitantly. When the door closed behind her, everyone started talking.

"What was that all about, Petunia?" Laura asked.

The rhubarb shook her head. "I'm not very sure, Laura. It seemed like Bob was pretty nervous about it," she replied.

" 'Seemed'? He _is _nervous!" Khalil said. "I'm pretty sure the reason is because he's never been in a situation like this before."

"How can you tell?" Scallion 1 asked.

"Insight runs very deep in my family. And if I'm right, it's because he's never kissed a girl before," Khalil said.

"Really?" Laura asked. Khalil nodded.

Mr. Lunt started thinking. Then his mouth pulled into a toothy smirk. "I think I can add one more mission on my to-do list for this weekend," he said.

"Um, and what would that be?" Larry asked.

"You'll see," Mr. Lunt replied, and walked away, leaving the others confused.

"Geez, and I thought Madame Blue was too much into matchmaking," Scallion 2 sighed, shaking his head.

* * *

"Bob, is there something wrong?" Madame Blueberry asked Bob as soon as they were in his office.

"Well…yes, there is something wrong," he replied. He seemed to have a bit of a hard time looking at her.

"Well, what is it?" she asked.

"It's about some of the scenes for the later part of the movie," he said, the terror coming back in his voice.

Madame Blueberry's heart leaped. She realized what he was talking about. "Is this about the-"

"Yeah. It's about the kissing scenes," Bob said.

"Bob, if you don't want to do them, or you would rather have someone else do them, then I'm perfectly fine with that," Madame Blueberry said.

"N-No! I didn't say for you to quit, Madame Blue. The producers haven't found anyone else to play the female lead, so they chose you," Bob said. "And I have no problem with that at all. It's just…"

"It's just what?" Madame Blueberry asked.

"Well, I've never kissed a girl before, and I've never been in any sort of romantic leads. Usually, that's Larry's department, so I never did gain any experience," the tomato replied.

"So, you're nervous about the one scene where you kiss me?"

"Yeah…I mean, I don't want to mess up, and it'll feel so weird kissing one of my friends," Bob said. "This is making me a complete nervous wreck. I wonder if I should not accept the role."

The two fell into silence, not knowing what to say-especially Madame Blueberry, who was shocked that Bob would actually turn down a lead role-one he actually wanted. At the moment, though, she was torn between telling him about her crush on him, or letting him eventually figure that out. She knew exactly how he felt; it was pretty weird to kiss the person you'd been friends with for years.

But it wouldn't do for him to mope around and be depressed about it. If they were going to start this episode, he needed to be in a good mood, and being squirrelly around her wasn't going to help matters. He needed some encouragement…or rather, some motivation to get him back to normal.

So, she went over to him, leaned over and gently kissed his cheek. The feeling of her lips on his skin made Bob jolt at the strange tingly sensation he was feeling. No sooner than she had withdrew, his cheek began to warm up, and he turned to stare at her in shock.

"T-There's no reason for you to be worked up, Bob," Madame Blueberry said, looking away shyly. A bit of a blush had formed on her cheeks. "To be honest, I would rather have you play the part of Rick Blaine than anybody else."

Bob, having woken up from his daze, was surprised. "Why do you say that?"

"Because, well…I'd feel more comfortable being with a friend than with some random stranger," she said. "It doesn't matter if they have years' worth of experience in the field; if I don't feel comfortable, then I don't do a good job."

"I can see where you're coming from, Madame," Bob replied after a while. "I would feel a little uneasy, too, if I had to do that. My only thing is, I'm not a romantic type. "

"Well, I could give you some tips on how to get girls to like you," Madame Blueberry said.

"W-Well, I don't think that's really necessary…" Bob started, but before she could say anything else, the bell rang, signaling the end of the day.

Madame Blueberry looked surprised. "Has it been that late?" she asked.

"Yeah, I guess so. Um, Madame?" Bob asked.

"Yes, Bob?"

"Thanks for helping me feel better. I think I'll take the role after all," he said. A smile had formed on his face. "Besides, we can't fall behind schedule, or it'll mess everything up."

Madame Blueberry smiled, relieved that the tomato had returned to his normal self. "Now _this _is the Bob I know," she said. "I'm glad that we were able to talk about this."

"Yeah. Also, thanks for the…um, _motivation,_" he added. Realizing what he meant, Madame Blueberry giggled, and soon opened the door to his office. "Have a good weekend, Bob."

"I will, and you too, Madame," he said. After she left, Bob felt his face heat up again. That strange feeling from when she'd kissed him earlier had come back, and he allowed a smile to form on his lips. He chuckled a little.

"So this is what being kissed feels like," he said to himself, and soon went to his desk to put away his things for the weekend.

* * *

Meanwhile, Madame Blueberry was trying to contain her glee at having kissed Bob on the cheek. Even though she hadn't told him about her crush, she hoped that that one gesture would let him know that it was a first step from her side about pursuing a relationship.

Not long after she made it to her room, she found Petunia, Laura and Annie standing there, talking to each other. When they saw the blueberry, they all crowded around her, eager to know how the meeting went.

"Well? What happened? What did he say?" they asked at once.

Madame Blueberry smirked. "Don't worry. I'll tell you all on the way home," she replied. All the girls giggled, and soon they went to their rooms ready to go home for the weekend, and hear about Madame's meeting with Bob.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Next time on Hugs and Kisses:

Bob: You guys want to know what happened at the meeting?

Khalil: Well, yes, Bob. Everyone's been wondering why you've been acting strangely.

Mr. Lunt: Yeah, especially around Madame Blue.

Bob: Sit down and get comfy. It's a long story.

Petunia: This weekend, Larry's going to take me to one of the best restaurants in town for our next date.

Laura and Annie: Wow! That's great!

Madame Blueberry: Oh, knowing Larry, it's going to be good.

Petunia: I know. I'm so excited that I can't wait!

Archie: Hello, Lovey. It's so good to see you again.

Lovey: The same to you, Archie. _(Gasps at the flowers Archie has brought her.) _You brought these for me?

Archie: Of course I did. I remembered that yellow roses are your favorite.

_(Lovey kisses Archie on the cheek, leaving him flustered.)_

Lovey: Thank you so much, Archie!

Archie (blushing): Um, you're welcome.

Stay tuned for Chapter 3: The Weekend , Part 1!

_**In the movie, three characters play roulette, but you know that you can't have that in Veggie Tales. So, I used Go Fish as the kid-friendly alternative.**_

_**Seeing as how Casablanca deals with a man conflicted by two choices-being with the woman he loves and helping her husband escape to another country-I chose discernment to be the lesson for this "episode" of Veggie Tales. Discernment is basically thinking about something in great detail and making several judgements on it. In the movie (from my research), Rick Blaine helps Ilsa Lund's husband escape and he sends her with him, telling her that if she stayed she'd regret it for the rest of her life. Will this happen in this story? I can't say. Being that it's a parody, I don't think so, but I'm the author, so I'll decide.  
**_

_**I hope I got everyone in character. If you have anything to say about it, then please let me know by either PMing me or leaving some constructive criticism in your reviews. I think I got Khalil and Mr. Lunt pretty well, but I haven't really written Mr. Nezzer before, so I'd like a few tips on his character if you can give me some.  
**_

_**Also, I know I promised I'd put in some more Larry/Petunia...it will DEFINITELY be next chapter. I was having fun teasing Archie/Lovey, and completely forgot about it.  
**_

_**Let me know what you think!  
**_

_**God bless, iheartgod175  
**_


	3. The Weekend, Part 1

**PREVIOUSLY…**

_(As soon as Bob and Larry put up the call sheets, they are practically run over by the other veggies who are trying to see their roles.)_

Larry: Geez, everyone's desperate to know, aren't they?

Scallion 1: I'm going to be a pianist in this movie? This is wonderful! I love to sing! Plus, I'm not going to be in a bad guy role. Isn't that great?

Scallions 2 and 3: Terrific.

Pa Grape: The whole thing of you and Madame Blueberry getting the roles reminds me of something. Wasn't there like a scene in the movie where Rick and Ilsa kiss each other

Larry: Yes, there is, from what Bob told me

Pa Grape: So, if Bob and Madame Blueberry are the main roles, then that means…

Mr. Nezzer: You're going to have a kissing scene with Madame Blueberry!

_(Silence)_

Bob: Well, if you guys don't mind, I have some very important things to talk about…with Madame Blueberry.

_ (Everyone gasps)_

_(Meanwhile in Bob's office)_

Bob: I can see where you're coming from, Madame. I would feel a little uneasy, too, if I had to do that. My only thing is, I'm not a romantic type.

Madame Blueberry: Well, I could give you some tips on how to get girls to like you.

Bob (somewhat embarrassed): I don't think that's really necessary…

_(In the Big Idea viewing room)_

Mr. Lunt: Of course it's necessary! What, are we going to wait until chapter fifteen for you two to start dating?!

Larry: …You really get into this kind of stuff, huh?

Mr. Lunt: Hey, man, I'm just telling it like it is…

* * *

Iheartgod175 presents:

_Hugs and Kisses: A Love Story_

Created: January 25th, 2013

Published: January 28th, 2013

Rated: K+ (For the romantic stuff.)

This Chapter: February 20th, 2013

Summary: A new episode is being filmed, and the producers have decided to throw in some romance. Bob isn't at all fazed by this...until he learns that the romantic scenes will feature him and Madame Blueberry, who are the main characters! Although he's a nervous wreck about the whole thing, Madame Blueberry is delighted, being that she has quite the crush on the tomato. It's not long before their fun-filled lives draw them closer together...Bob/Madame Blueberry, with some Larry/Petunia and minor Archie/Lovey.

Author's Note: Sorry about taking a while to publish the next installment. I have school to take care of. This is going to be a very long chapter, clocking in at 6,825 words. There's also going to be more focus on Larry/Petunia and Archie/Lovey in here. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: As much as I love Veggie Tales, I never will own them. The series belongs to Phil Vischer and Mike Nawrocki, the creators. If they decided to suddenly drop the company into my hands, then this story would be real. Other than that, don't count on it.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Weekend, Part 1

Saturday was the best day of the week for Larry. He got to sleep in until ten, watch his favorite program, Alf, at eleven, and then head out to meet his girlfriend.

Today, though, Larry decided to take that last part one step farther and take Petunia to a place that was extremely special and fancy. The last two places that he had taken her to had been pretty mediocre according to him, but she had enjoyed it, which was a good thing.

But this time, he was going to up the ante a bit and impress her. Getting his telephone book, he opened it to the 'A' section, and looked up and down the columns until he found the place he wanted: Andolini's Italian Bistro, possibly the most authentic and swanky restaurant around town. Of course, for such a fine dining experience, one would have to empty his entire wallet…but thankfully, Larry had a special stash set up from two years back where he set aside some extra money to buy something special.

The total amount was about $400, so that was plenty of money to go out to a fancy dinner date and still have some money left over.

Larry dialed the restaurant's number and waited for someone to answer. Then an employee answered on the other end.

_"This is Andolini's Italian Bistro-you won't find better Italian food anywhere else. How can we help you?"_ she asked.

"Yes, I would like to set up a reservation at your restaurant, tonight at 7:30," Larry replied confidently.

_"I see. How many are in your party, sir?"_

"There are only two people-me and my girlfriend Petunia."

_"What is your name, sir?"_

"Larry the Cucumber, ma'am. My girlfriend's name is Petunia Rhubarb."

_"Okay then. Would you like me to have you listed as 'Mr. and Ms. Cucumber'?"_

"Sure, that'd be great!" Larry replied cheerfully, not realizing what she had just asked.

_"Alright, then, I'll have the manager reserve a seat in the orchestra section of the restaurant, seat 13B. We hope you enjoy your evening, Mr. Cucumber," _the employee said.

"Oh, we will. Thank you very much," Larry said.

_"Thank you,"_ the employee replied, and then hung up. It then dawned on Larry that the employee had written on their reservation 'Mr. and Ms. Cucumber'. Although she had clearly heard Larry say that Petunia was his girlfriend, the way it was written out made it sound like they really were married.

"Geez, that's the fourth place I've gone to that's done that," Larry said to himself. Just then, the doorbell rang. Larry hopped over to the door, and opened it to see Mr. Lunt and Jimmy on his doorstep.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Larry said.

"Well, we were wondering if we were going to go to the mall to talk about our latest album," Jimmy said.

"I don't think that's such a good idea. Remember the last time we went to the mall?" Larry said. Jimmy and Mr. Lunt shivered, remembering the fight that had occurred in the food court.

"Man, that fight was ugly," Mr. Lunt said.

"Yeah…hey, where's Junior? I thought he was with you guys," Larry said.

"Oh, he's at a theme park for one of his friend's birthday parties, so he won't be here until tomorrow," Mr. Lunt reported.

"So, what are we gonna do?" Jimmy asked.

"Well…I'm not really sure. The only idea I have right now is to come up with a few of the lyrics for our new single," Larry replied.

Mr. Lunt and Jimmy thought for a moment, looked at each other and nodded. "Alright, we're going with your plan. Tomorrow, we should start talking about the instrumentals for it," the gourd replied.

"Well, now that we've got that settled, can we come in now?" Jimmy asked. "It's getting pretty warm outside."

"Oh yeah, sure, come in," Larry replied, and stepped aside to let his two friends come inside his house. The minute they got in, Jimmy went straight for the kitchen, opening the pantry and getting the large bag of cheese curls that sat on the bottom shelf.

"Jimmy, didn't you eat before coming over here?" Larry asked.

Jimmy had just bitten into a cheese curl. He said, "I did, but all of that walking burns out your calories."

"He's right about that, Larry. Do you know how far it is to walk from my house to Jimmy's to yours?" Mr. Lunt said, going to the fridge and taking out a can of root beer.

Larry sighed. "Now I know what Bob meant when he had you guys over at his house…"

* * *

At Bob's house, the tomato had just finished watering some of his plants, and had just sat down to the computer when he noticed three messages on his email account. He clicked the first one, which was from Larry.

**Hi Bob!**

**The Boyz-minus Junior-are over at my house to talk about our newest album. Well, they seem to be more interested in raiding my pantry than talking about the CD. Now I know what you meant when you said you had to buy enough food for a football team! I'm gonna have to go shopping AGAIN.**

**-Larry**

After chuckling at his friend's message, he then opened up the second one, which was from Lovey Asparagus. He had almost forgotten that he had given her his email address on his business card before she left for Britain.

_Hello, Bob._

_I got your message about the new episode that you're filming next week. I'll be in town until then, so that should be enough time to make my appearances for it. _

_Oh, and please tell Archie and everyone else that I said hello!_

_-Lovey Asparagus_

The last message that he had in his inbox was from his older brother Andrew, who he hadn't talked to in a long time.

_Hey little bro! Mom's wondering if you're going to show up for the Fourth of July picnic that we're having next month. Uncle Louie's going to hold another polka party, and several of our relatives are going to show up. I know that you're busy at the studio and all, but don't forget that you have a family who wants to see you. Even giving a phone call would totally make Mom's day. So, be sure to let us know around the next two weeks, because Mom's already sending out invitations. You know how she is._

_See you around, Hairless._

_-Andrew._

Bob sighed at the sight of that old nickname Andrew gave him as a kid. It certainly wasn't his fault that he was the only one in his immediate family that didn't have hair! Two of his uncles didn't, but that didn't apparently matter to Andrew, who loved to find something to torture him about.

Bob sighed, and was about to log off of his email when he thought of something-or rather, someone. Even though she never occupied his thoughts most of the time, Madame Blueberry's speech had definitely aroused some different feelings inside him.

Not to mention that he still didn't understand why she had kissed him on the cheek…

Just then, there was a knock, and Bob got up from his computer to go answer it. He opened it to find nobody there.

"That was weird," Bob noted.

"Um, down here, buddy," said a voice. Bob looked down and saw Khalil, wearing a baseball cap and a vest.

"Oh, hi, Khalil. What are you up to?" Bob asked.

"Oh, nothing much. Mr. Nezzer and I were on our way to the park for a barbeque, and we wanted to know if you were coming," the half caterpillar, half worm replied.

"Well, it beats being cooped up here all day. I'll go get my things, and we'll be on our way," Bob said.

Khalil smiled. "Sounds good to me."

_About 20 minutes later..._

At the park, dozens of veggies in all kinds and sizes were ordering ice cream, listening to a few bands play, and playing on some of the rides. When Bob and Khalil got there, Mr. Nezzer was ordering some popcorn from one of the booths where Scallion 1 was working at. He was holding a huge tub of popcorn.

"Here's your popcorn, sir-extra-large with extra butter," Scallion 1 announced, handing Mr. Nezzer the bowl.

"Thank you," Mr. Nezzer said, and as he turned he spotted Bob and Khalil. He made his way over to them when they had found a seat and plopped the popcorn on the table.

"Wow, how many people are going to be joining us?" Bob asked.

"Oh yeah, Pa Grape is supposed to be here, and he said he was going to join up with us in a minute. I made sure that it was extra buttery," Mr. Nezzer said.

"I'm surprised that that scallion actually works here," Bob said, noting the line of customers lining up for popcorn.

"It's not just him. The other two are there, too. He told me that he had volunteered to set up a popcorn booth for the barbecue, and they let him in when he brought some samples," Mr. Nezzer said as he ate some. "And I have to say, they made a good choice."

"Doesn't anybody know that popcorn is made out of…you know ..." Bob said, growing nervous.

"Oh, don't worry; he told everybody that no talking veggies were used. Eventually, the little scallion put up a big sign that said it so people would stop asking," Mr. Nezzer remarked.

Bob let out a sigh. "Thank goodness. I was worried for a second," he said, and started to eat some popcorn.

"Ah, there you are!" Pa Grape yelled over the crowd. He came forward with two teddy bears, a cup of lemonade, and some popcorn of his own. "You wouldn't believe the line for the funnel cakes! They ran out of batter, so they had to shut it down."

"Aw, that's too bad," Bob noted, slurping some lemonade. After a few moments of silence, Khalil spoke up.

"So, Bob, how did things go with you and Madame Blueberry?" Khalil asked.

Bob gulped down his lemonade and stared at Khalil wide-eyed. All of the guys were looking at him now.

"You guys really want to know what happened at the meeting?" he asked.

"Well, yes, Bob. Everyone's noticed that you've been acting very strange lately-especially around Madame Blueberry," Khalil said.

"I have a theory, but I want to know exactly what's going on," Pa Grape said.

Bob sighed. He knew he couldn't lie his way out of this, because he had announced that they were going to talk in front of everyone. Naturally, they had the right to have their suspicions.

"Well, if you really want to know, I admitted to her that I was extremely nervous about the whole kissing scene that's going to show up in the movie. I know that this probably isn't the case for you guys, but…I've never kissed a girl, even back when I was in high school," he said. "To find out that I'm actually going to be kissing a girl, especially since she's my friend, is pretty nerve-racking for me."

Pa Grape, Mr. Nezzer, and Khalil had gone silent, letting Bob's words sink in. Then Mr. Nezzer started up a conversation.

"You know, Bob, there's only about one or two romantic scenes in the movie. You're not really required to fall in love with Madame Blueberry's character," he said.

"I know, but wouldn't it be weird for you to kiss a girl who'd been your friend for years?"

"Eh, he's got a good point," Pa Grape noted. "But you know… it wouldn't hurt to have some experience in the romantic field."

"W-What are you saying?" Bob asked.

"Simple, Bob-I'm saying you should try to get a girlfriend, or at least get a date off of the Internet," the elder grape said.

Bob stared at him in shock. He was expecting to hear this talk from Larry or Mr. Lunt, not from the three that were sitting in front of him.

"He's right. You never know unless you try," Khalil added.

"Guys, I'm not so sure if I should go through with that…" Bob muttered.

"Oh come on! It'd make you a whole lot happier. Plus, if you're lucky, you won't be terribly nervous when you have that kissing scene with Madame Blueberry," Pa Grape said, a smirk on his face. Bob moaned, still unsure.

Mr. Nezzer sighed. "Pa, you don't need to rush him so quickly. He's still thinking about it," he said.

"I'm just telling him what my dad told me when I was a teenager," the elder grape protested.

Khalil was surprised, while Mr. Nezzer stared at him. "I'm now scared to ask how old you are, Pa," he said.

It just so happened that Scallion 3 overheard some of their conversation as he was taking out the trash. He went back inside the booth, where Scallion 2 was popping the popcorn.

"Hey, make sure that you put salt and pepper in mine!" a carrot said from the front of the line.

"Don't worry, I've got it taken care of!" Scallion 2 replied, shaking the two seasonings over the finished popcorn. Once he had put in the small bag, he handed it off to Scallion 1, who gave it to the customer.

"Hey, I've got something really important to tell you guys!" Scallion 3 said.

"Can't you see we're busy right now? We have a line that stretches from here to the stage!" Scallion 1 said, handing three kids cotton candy.

"But it's really important!" Scallion 3 repeated.

"You'll have to wait until we close up shop. Meanwhile, you can help and make some more cotton candy so we can have some on hand," Scallion 2 said. Scallion 3 sighed, and went over to the cotton candy machine.

"Hopefully, we won't be stuck here all night…" he muttered as he added the sugar, water and some of the corn syrup.

* * *

At the airport, Archibald Asparagus looked around for any sign of Lovey, who had arrived on schedule, but he had been held back for twenty minutes due to traffic. It seemed like everyone in town was going to the barbeque.

After standing around for about three minutes, he spotted her picking up her luggage. She was wearing a pink dress with polka dots as well as a hat with a pink rose on the left side. She looked very pretty, and Archie couldn't help but stare at her.

Just then, she turned- and her eyes lit up when she saw him. "Archie!" she gasped and picked up her bags and went over to him. Archie snapped out of his daze, and smiled at her warmly.

"Hello, Lovey. It's so great to see you again. And you look absolutely beautiful," he commented.

Lovey giggled. "Thank you. You look rather handsome yourself, Archie," she said. Archie smiled shyly, and then his eyes lit up as he remembered something.

"Ah, yes, I almost forgot-I brought these for you," he said, and pulled out a bouquet from behind his back. A bright smile appeared on Lovey's face.

"You brought these for me?" she gasped.

"Of course. I remembered that yellow roses are your favorite," Archie replied.

"Oh, Archie!" Lovey said. She soon reached up and kissed him on the cheek. "How can I ever thank you?"

Archie's heart began to race, and his entire face began to grow hot where she had kissed him. "I-I think you already have thanked me, Lovey," he said finally.

"Well, then, I say we should take my bags to my hotel, and then we can go out for a while," she said.

"That sounds great! Also…maybe while we're out, would you like to go out to dinner perhaps?" Archie said, his heart racing again.

Lovey smiled brightly. "That would be just wonderful!" she exclaimed.

"Mind if I take your bags?" he asked.

"Oh, not at all. You're such a gentleman, Archibald," she said. This caused Archie to blush again, but he smiled at her, and soon they were on their way out the door.

* * *

Petunia was doing her laundry when her phone rang. Hurrying to the kitchen to answer it, she managed to pick up the receiver before it went to voicemail. "Hello?" she answered.

_"Hi, Petunia. It's Larry," _Larry's voice came on the line.

"Hi Larry! How are you?" she asked.

_"I'm doing great. Actually, I called to ask you if you were doing anything later," _he said.

"Well, not at the moment. I was going to spend a day with Madame Blueberry and a few of the other girls," Petunia replied. "How come?"

_"Well…I figured that tonight, we could go out to dinner again, but this time to a place you've always wanted to go to,"_ Larry said.

Petunia gasped. "You don't mean-"

_"That's right-we're going to Andolini's Italian Bistro tonight. I reserved a seat and every-"_

Petunia squealed with joy at getting to go to her dream restaurant with Larry. Once she was finished, she asked, "Larry, are you still there?"

_"Uh, yeah, I'm still here. I had to hold the phone away from my ear since you screamed so loud," _ Larry chuckled.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I got carried away. So, you said that you reserved a seat for us?"

_"Yup. The seat is reserved for 7:30."_

"I'll be ready around seven," Petunia replied. "Are you going to pick me up, or am I driving?"

_"Oh, don't worry about that. I'll come pick you up. The restaurant's only ten minutes away from your house," _ Larry said.

Petunia giggled. "You really are a gentleman, Larry. That's what I love about you."

_"Aww...thanks, Petunia. Well, I'll see you tonight!"_

"See you later, Larry!" Petunia hung up, and sighed happily at the thought of going out to one of the best restaurants in town for their date.

"Madame Blueberry's going to flip when she hears about this," she said, and went back in her room to finish her laundry.

* * *

"Hey, Bob, I think your phone is ringing," Pa Grape said.

"It is?" Bob listened carefully, and then recognized the distinct ringtone on his cell. "Oh, it is! Excuse me for a second." He opened it to see that it was Madame Blueberry who'd called. Surprised, he decided not to be rude and answer.

"Hello?"

_"Ah, hello Bob! How are you?" _ Madame Blueberry said.

"Oh, I'm doing well, and you?"

_"Just fine, dear, just fine. Anyways, I was wondering if maybe tomorrow, we could go out for lunch. I don't have anything to do on Sundays,"_ she said.

Bob was surprised. "Um, sure," he replied. "What place did you have in mind?"

_"I was think we could try the new sandwich shop that opened up recently. Everyone says that it's one of the best sandwich shops in town," _she said. _"It's practically packed on weekends."_

"Well, if it's that good…I think it'll be a great place to go to," he replied.

_"Wonderful! I'll meet you around, say, 1:30,"_ Madame Blueberry said.

"Don't worry-I'll be over there on schedule. Thanks for the invitation," Bob said.

On the other end of the line, she giggled. _"You're welcome, Bob. See you then." _ Then she hung up. Bob had hung his up when Khalil started talking.

"Well, it seems that you just got a date, vegetable buddy," he said. He wasn't the only one who'd been listening in. Pa Grape had put his ear next to Bob's phone the entire time.

"Oh, come on, Khalil. If it was a date, _I _would've asked her out," Bob replied. "But we're just going out to lunch. There's nothing wrong with that."

"Yeah, that's what they all say," Pa Grape said. "Sometimes, an invitation to lunch ends up leading to a dinner date, and then things go on from there."

"And how do you know all of this, Pa?" Mr. Nezzer asked.

"My wife's a romance fan. In fact, it was back when I was in college that I first asked her out to lunch, and we had so much fun that we went out to dinner the same day. And before you know it, we were inseparable," Pa explained.

"That's a very touching story, Pa. But I'm pretty sure that will not happen to me and Madame Blueberry," Bob affirmed.

"You never know, lad. You never know," Pa said, and then continued to drink his lemonade.

Meanwhile, the line for the popcorn booth had grown steadily as time progressed. Soon, it went from around the stage to all the way near the sandwich shop. Scallion 3 was busy in the back, looking for more popcorn seeds. After a few moments, he was floored.

"Oh, NO!" he yelled, and the shout caused Scallion 2 to nearly spill the oil.

"Is everything alright back there?" he asked. He and Scallion 1 were busy trying to placate the agitated customers. Scallion 3 emerged from the back, looking absolutely shocked.

"We have no more popcorn seeds," Scallion 3 reported.

This made both scallions stop what they were doing and stare at him. "What?!" they both exclaimed.

"I went through the entire bag, and there's not a single seed in there!" Scallion 3 replied. "I even checked the floor!"

"So, does that mean that we'll have to close down?" Scallion 2 asked.

"I'm afraid so," Scallion 1 asked. "I'll tell the customers." He then turned to the restless crowd. "Ladies and gentlemen, I'm very sorry to say that we've run out of popcorn seeds to make any more popcorn. We're sold out." At this, there was a collective groan from everyone.

Scallion 2 came to his aid. "H-However, we do have other treats for you, so it's not a total waste of your time," he said. "Would any of you like some cotton candy, ice cream or cookies?"

This seemed to cheer up the crowd some, and some of the veggies who looked like they were going to leave the line looked up in the menu for other options. Several others, though, left the line.

Scallion 1 looked relieved. "Thanks. You're a lifesaver," he said.

"No problem. Good thing I convinced you two to sell some other foods instead of just popcorn," Scallion 2 said.

"I want a chocolate ice cream cone with sprinkles and chocolate sauce please!" one kid called from the front.

"Coming right up!" Scallion 3 replied.

* * *

_Later that evening…_

Petunia looked at herself in the mirror checking her lipstick and mascara, and then she heard a knock on the door. Her heart skipping a beat, she went over to the door and opened it. Larry was standing there, dressed in a blue suit and carrying a bouquet of flowers.

"Hey, Larry," she said.

"Hi, Petunia," he replied, and then they leaned in to kiss each other. After they parted, they gazed at each other for a few more moments before Larry broke the silence.

"So, are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Sure, let's go," Petunia said, and she closed and locked the front door of her house. They soon made their way to Larry's car, and he held the door open for her.

"Thanks, Larry."

"No problem, Petunia." Larry soon started the ignition and backed out of Petunia's driveway before pressing down on the pedal and driving forward.

"It was really nice of you to pick me up for our date, Larry," Petunia remarked.

"Aw, shucks, it was nothing," he replied, bashful. "I figured that we could do something fun for the weekend since we've been busy the last two months to even think about going out on a date."

"I can't wait to see how great Andolini's is! This is so exciting!" Petunia said.

Larry smiled at her as they stopped at a red light. "Trust me, Petunia; you're going to be amazed."

_Sometime later…_

Andolini's certainly lived up to its reputation for being an authentic Italian bistro. The walls were decorated with beautiful pictures of Venice, Florence, and Rome. In the back, a group of green onions were playing soft music on a guitar. The tables were set with beautiful napkins folded into doves, and the plates were decorated with lovely flower paintings.

"This place is definitely worth the price," Larry said, looking at his menu.

Petunia looked surprised. "You know about the price of getting in here, Larry?"

"Yeah. It's over a hundred dollars to eat here!" he said. "It's a good thing I saved up a lot of spare change to pay for it." Petunia giggled, and just then their waiter arrived. They both gasped as they recognized him.

"Jean-Claude? You work here?" Larry asked.

Indeed, Jean-Claude was there, wearing a tie, and a beret. "Why, yes. I work here on ze weekends. I must admit, I'm making a lot of money with zhis job," he said. "So, what would you like to have tonight?"

"I'm looking at number 34," Larry said. "What about you, Petunia?"

"I'll have the number 65," she replied.

"Alright then. I'll make sure that the orders are brought out as quickly as possible. Please enjoy your evening, you two!" Jean-Claude said, and the end of that sentence a small smirk came upon his face.

"Thanks, Jean-Claude!" Larry and Petunia said as the French pea left to place their orders. The two then turned to each other.

"So, how are the plans for the new Boyz in the Sink album going?" Petunia asked.

"Oh, it's going great. Junior wasn't here today, so Mr. Lunt, Jimmy and I were the only ones there. We were talking about our new single," Larry said.

"Oh, really? What's it called?"

"Actually, we didn't really decide. Mr. Lunt and jimmy were too busy raiding my pantry," Larry said, and Petunia laughed.

"That's just like them, isn't it?" she giggled.

"Yeah, I sent Bob an email about it. Last year, Bob had the others over at his house, and he said that he had to buy enough food for a football team," he replied. "He's still a little mad at me for it, though." Just then, Jean-Claude came back carrying a tray of hot food.

"Your food, my friends. For you, Petunia, the number 65: stuffed ravioli covered in tomato sauce and Parmesan cheese," he said, handing Petunia her food. "And for you, Larry, the number 34: Italian sausage soup with tortellini." He handed Larry his plate.

Larry looked down at the food and back to Jean-Claude. "All of these foods were made with regular vegetables, right?"

"Oui. The restaurant uses only regular vegetables," the French pea replied. Larry sighed, relieved.

"Well, then, enjoy your meal!" he said, and then left to go to another table.

Larry slurped a spoonful of soup, and gasped. "Wow, this is really good! I don't even really care for sausage."

"I really like this stuffed ravioli. It has just the right amount of cheese, meat and sauce," Petunia commented before dabbing her mouth with a napkin. Just then, she spotted someone at a table three tables back. The moment she saw the white hat with the roses on top, she knew who it was.

"Larry, look over at that table back there. Lovey's here with Archie!" she said. Larry turned around, and saw that it was Lovey, and Archie was there with her as well. They appeared to be talking and, judging by Archie's behavior, flirting.

"Well, who would've guessed?" Larry said, smiling.

"Mr. Lunt will be pretty happy to see this if he was here," Petunia said, and they both turned around to eat their food.

* * *

"Anyway, Archie, how are things going with the movie?" Lovey asked.

"Oh, everything's going rather slowly, actually. The producers announced the roles we would be playing, but they have yet to come up with the name changes. As for now, you and I are going to be minor characters in the movie," Archie replied, eating his steak.

"Really? I think Bob sent me the list, and we're supposed to be the husband and wife," she said.

"Yes, that's correct," Archie replied.

"Hmm….that's about the third or fourth time that we've been paired together as a couple," she mused.

Archie paused mid-bite to ponder on her words. "Come to think of it, you're right. I wonder why the producers keep doing that," he said, and ate some more of his steak.

At this, a small blush came upon Lovey's cheeks. "Well, if you don't mind, I think I have a theory for that," she said.

"And what is it?" Archie asked.

"W-Well, I don't know if I can put into words well, but…perhaps it's a sign that we're meant to be together," Lovey said. Archie's eyes snapped up to hers in an instant.

"D-Do you disagree?" she asked nervously.

"Oh, no, I didn't say that at all. It's just that Mr. Lunt said the same thing, and so did Khalil," he replied.

"Oh," Lovey said. Then she muttered, "Maybe he doesn't feel the same way…"

"What was that, I didn't hear you," Archie said.

"O-Oh, it's nothing at all, Archie." She waved off his concern with a smile, although inside she was a little upset. "I'm having a really great time here."

Archie looked a little confused at first, but then smiled. "I'm glad that you are, Lovey. Tomorrow, would you like to go out on a trip downtown? It's really nice during the summer," he said.

Lovey smiled. "That would be wonderful, Archie. Just wonderful."

* * *

Scallion 3 practically collapsed into Scallion 2's truck. "Man, am I bushed! I didn't think we'd be the hit of the barbeque!" he moaned.

His two companions were equally worn out. "I agree, although I did expect a good bit of people coming to our stand since there was a big turnout," Scallion 1 said, sitting on the right while Scallion 3 sat in the middle. Scallion 2 started the truck and drove back towards the neighborhood to their house.

"Well, it certainly didn't help that the director of the barbeque practically advertised our popcorn as the biggest thing on the block," he said. "I'm pretty sure that Jerry's not going to be too happy with us on Monday."

"Too bad he was working by himself-Jimmy should've been there to help him," Scallion 3 said. "But he was doing something with the Boyz in the Sink."

"Well, we can be sure of two things, gentlemen: we came home with a lot of money, and we're going to get a good night's sleep tonight," Scallion 1 said proudly.

"I toast to that," Scallion 3 said, holding up a can of root beer. The group laughed, and then Scallion 2 remembered something.

"By the way, what was it you were going to tell us?" he asked.

Scallion 3 opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it when he didn't respond. "Aw, man. I forgot," he said.

"You'll probably remember tomorrow. After all we were very busy today," Scallion 1 said.

"I say we all go out for some ice cream!" Scallion 3 said. "As a treat for how hard we worked today!"

"Okay then, let's go!" Scallion 2 said, and made a left, heading back towards town to go to the ice cream parlor.

* * *

Bob wrote out a note on his calendar for tomorrow, which was a reminder for his lunch with Madame Blueberry. He normally never forgot those things, but it did come in handy to write a reminder for when he should. As he fixed himself a bowl of Oreo ice cream, he then found himself asking the question why Madame Blue would invite him to lunch in the first place.

His talk with Pa Grape and the others came to mind, mainly with their suggestion that Madame Blue's plan sounded like a date. He had assured them that it wasn't, since if they were going out on a date, he would have asked her. Besides, he was personally considering Pa's advice on trying to get a girlfriend, or at least looking for a date on the Internet. Hopefully there were some female tomatoes in town.

Well, at least he wasn't worried about the kissing scenes anymore. Mr. Nezzer had made a good point: he wasn't required to actually fall in love with Madame Blue's character. Still, it was just weird thinking of it.

Bob looked over at the clock on the wall. It was going on 9:30. "Oh, yeah! The movie _The Man Who Knew Too Much _is on tonight. I guess I can watch one movie before I go to bed," he said, and went in the living room, turned on the TV, and sat down with his bowl of ice cream. He'd always been a fan of Alfred Hitchcock's films, and made it a mission to find a collection of his movies.

"Today was a pretty good day after all," Bob said to himself as the movie started.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Next time on Hugs and Kisses:

Petunia: Okay, everyone, do you want to hear about our date?

Laura and Annie: We've been dying to know!

Archie: Oh dear, it's raining outside. I guess we'll have to change our plans, Lovey.

Lovey: I'm afraid so. How about we go and visit the museum? I haven't been there in a long time.

Archie: That's a good idea!

Madame Blueberry: Oh no. The entire shop is packed! What are we going to do? I have something else coming up next Sunday.

Bob: Well, you can come to my house, and we can have lunch there. But I do have to go shopping…

Madame Blueberry: I can come with you! We can pick out the items together!

Bob (a little confused): Um...okay. I don't mind.

Madame Blue: Well, then, let's go! (drags Bob with her in the direction of the market)

Bob: AAAH!

Stay tuned for Chapter 4: The Weekend, Part 2!

**_Again, sorry for such a long delay in posting. I've been busy with life at school and home, so that's pretty much a no-brainer as to why I wouldn't be writing. Plus, I was trying to think of how I wanted this chapter to work, since I was going to just focus on Larry and Petunia for the rest of the chapter. Then, I remembered that Lovey and Archie went out to dinner, and I decided to have them go to the same restaurant as Larry and Petunia. Without focusing entirely on their dates, I could focus on working on the other characters' sub-plots, and wrap those up. _**

**_This was pretty much a chapter that focused on all three of the main pairings in the fic, but I promised Larry/Petunia, so you got it. Next chapter will go back to focusing on Bob/Madame Blueberry, with a few of the antics of the other characters involved. _**

**_If you're wondering why the Scallions got more focus in this chapter, it's because I feel bad for the treatment they got in my earlier Veggie story. They won't be appearing next chapter, but I feel better about giving them some more development. I think it would be really cool if they had other jobs outside of Veggie Tales. I also had fun with Pa Grape, and throwing in a few references to my first story, Best Friends Forever. The part with Bob being called 'Hairless' has to do with the fact that, well, he has no hair! In the story 'A Few Things You Didn't Know about the Veggies' by Atarah Derek (which is a pretty good read for one chapter), Bob mentions he has a brother, so I decided to incorporate him into the story. _**

**_As always, constructive criticism is great, but no flames please. If you have anything you want to suggest to me, by all means PM me. I'll be working on another Veggie story eventually. See you around soon!_**

**_God Bless, iheartgod175_**


	4. The Weekend, Part 2

**PREVIOUSLY…**

(On the actual set)

Bob: Wait a second, how are we going to do a recap for such a long chapter?

Larry: Simple, Bob. We just take out the key parts and put them in.

Bob: There are a lot of key parts from last time, Larry. There's no way we're going to have time before the story starts.

Madame Blueberry: The story's getting ready to start now, Bob! We have to get into our roles now!

Bob: But what about the re-

Madame Blueberry: There's no time! (grabs Bob and rushes off of the stage)

Bob: WAAAH!

Larry (stunned): Wow that was fast.

Scallion 1: Well, everyone, if you want to know what happened last chapter, there was some romance and humor going on between the cast. So, that's what happened in a nutshell.

Larry: That's the fastest recap I've ever heard.

Scallion 1: It helps that I trained for a while as a narrator.

Larry (confused): I always thought Archie was the narrator.

Scallion 1: It doesn't help that our voices sound alike.

* * *

Iheartgod175 presents:

_Hugs and Kisses: A Love Story_

Created: January 25th, 2013

Published: January 28th, 2013

Rated: K+ (For the romantic stuff.)

This Chapter: April 2, 2013

Plot: A new episode, parodying Casablanca, is being filmed, and the producers have decided to throw in some romantic scenes. Bob, who is going to be the head producer of this episode, isn't at all fazed by this...until he learns that said romantic scenes are going to feature him and Madame Blueberry, who are playing the main characters! Since he's never had any experience in the romantic field, he's a nervous wreck about the whole thing; Madame Blueberry, on the other hand, is delighted, being that she has quite the crush on the tomato. It's not long before real life romance begins to happen on the set...Bob/Madame Blueberry, with some Larry/Petunia and minor Archie/Lovey.

Author's Note: I know, I know. I'm WAY overdue on the next installment of this story. But never fear, for my writer's block is going away! You know how you say never trust a trailer? Well, half of the stuff that was going to appear in this chapter aren't going to show up until chapter 5. The main focus will be Bob/Madame Blueberry and Archie/Lovey, since Larry/Petunia had their time to shine. Also, there will be a reference to the story 'Life at Veggie Tales', which is written by Music Person. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: As much as I love Veggie Tales, I never will own them. The series belongs to Phil Vischer and Mike Nawrocki, the creators. If they decided to suddenly drop the company into my hands, then this story would be real. Other than that, don't count on it.

Quick Note: There was an anonymous guest who asked if Lovey left after 'The End of Silliness'. Actually, her last appearance to date was in Jonah, where she played as a Jopponian. Hope that cleared up some things!

* * *

Chapter 4: The Weekend, Part 2

If yesterday had been beautiful, then today was outright dreary. The road was slick with rain, and several veggies unlucky enough to get caught in it ran to find shelter as fast as they could. People carrying their suitcases nearly slipped and fell as they made their way to their cars.

Lovey watched this from outside her hotel window, and sighed. Today, Archie was supposed to take her downtown for a walk, but they'd be better off getting a cold doing that in this weather. She hoped that he had another plan in mind.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. She went over to answer it and saw Archie standing there, wearing a poncho and carrying an umbrella. He sighed, relieved to get out of the rain.

"Thank goodness my house isn't too far from here. Otherwise, I would've been soaked through," he said. "I'm sorry about having to cancel our trip downtown, Lovey."

"That's okay. You can't control the weather," Lovey said, stepping aside to let Archie in.

"Did they say when the rain was supposed to stop?" he asked.

"No. It looks like it's going to rain all day," Lovey replied. "I had the TV turned to the Weather Channel earlier this morning."

Archie sighed. "Well, then…I suppose we'll have to find something else to do today. What's a good place to go to in the rain?"

The two sat for a moment, thinking. Then, Lovey said, "How about we go to the museum? We won't have to worry about getting soaked."

Archie thought for a moment, and then said, "I think that's a splendid idea! Why didn't I think of that before?"

Lovey smiled. "I adapt to things easily."

* * *

Madame Blueberry was in her room doing her hair when her phone rang. Trying to catch it before it went to voicemail, she went downstairs as fast as she could and picked it up. "Hello?" she answered, slightly breathless.

_"Hi, Madame Blue. I hope I wasn't bothering you." _ Bob's voice came on the other end.

"Ah, hello, Bob," she said, relaxing some. "I was upstairs doing my hair when you called."

_"Oh…well, I noticed that it's raining outside, and the directions from your house to the sandwich shop is pretty far for a walk. You won't mind if I, uh…came to pick you up, do you?" _he said.

"No, of course I wouldn't. You're such a gentleman, Bob," she giggled, practically seeing him blush over the other end.

Sure enough, there was a pause, and then he said, _"Thank you, Madame Blueberry. I'll be over there at one o'clock."_

"I'll be ready by then, dear. See you!" she said. After she hung up, she smiled to herself and cheered a little. Her little plan was starting to come together. Hopefully, he would be able to see how serious she was about pursuing a relationship with him. It was a good thing that she wasn't extremely aggressive; otherwise he would have been turned off.

"The girls will have a field day when they hear about this," she said, and went back upstairs to finish styling her hair.

* * *

Archie and Lovey pulled up into the parking lot for the museum, which wasn't as crowded as they thought it would be. When they got out, Archie noticed that it had stopped raining. However, taking into account the weather for today, he brought an umbrella with him just in case.

"Ah, thank goodness it's stopped raining for now," Lovey said. "I forgot how rainy it was during the summer here."

"Yes. The summer here is so unpredictable you wish it was winter," Archie said. He and Lovey walked (or hopped) along, heading towards the front doors of the museum. A few of the other veggies were heading there as well.

"Say Archie, what kind of things do they have at this museum?" Lovey asked. "I've been to several types around the country, and in Britain."

"Oh, they have a lot of things here. There are dinosaur skeletons, collections of rare gemstones, and a 3D theater. They also have events here nearly every month," Archie explained.

Lovey was fascinated. "Do they have any events this month?"

"I think they had a pirate theme this month," Archie said. "They were going to ask Pa Grape, Mr. Lunt and Larry to do an act as the Pirates Who Don't Do Anything, but they were replaced by another act in the end."

"Oh, dear. I bet Pa's not too happy about that," Lovey said.

"He was a bit sour about it. He's pretty dedicated to the role," he replied. This statement was true

As they walked into the museum, exploring the various exhibits, Lovey found herself looking at Archie a lot more than the other displays. She had to admit, the asparagus was rather handsome. The blue shirt that he wore in place of his yellow cardigan made him look very sharp. And the best thing was, not only did he have good looks, he had a very likable persona-well, sometimes, he was a little too restricting, but otherwise was a very friendly person. It shouldn't be a surprise as to why he had so many fangirls.

"Ah, here's the theater," Archie said, and Lovey snapped out of her daydream to join him where the door was. He was looking at a poster for one of the movies, which was called 'The Legend of Blackbeard'.

"We're just in time. This is the last time they're going to show this movie before the pirate theme ends next week," he said. "I think it's starting right now."

"Well, then, let's go in!" Lovey said, and before Archie could say anything, she had dragged him inside, where about 20 other veggies were seated. As soon as they found their seats, which were in the front row, the lights dimmed and the movie began.

The movie started with an image of a man with a thick black beard and lit fuses under his hat, coming towards the screen with a menacing scowl. Two pirates who are fighting off some of the members of his crew saw him and ran away, completely terrified.

They weren't the only ones. Several scared kids' voices started to fill the theater.

"I don't like this movie, Mommy!" one child wailed. The mom sighed, and she and her family left the theater with several others in tow.

Lovey herself leaned in a little closer to Archibald, a bit frightened by the pirate's sudden appearance. Archie noticed, and turned to her with a concerned look. "Is this movie too scary for you, Lovey?" he asked.

"I forgot to mention that I don't handle scary things very well," she said. "I like things with pirates, but…still…"

"I understand what you mean, Lovey," Archie said. "Blackbeard's not a nice chap to begin with, but this movie still scared the daylights out of me when I first saw it."

"How many times have you seen this movie?" Lovey asked.

"Oh, about ten times," he replied. "There is one scene in the movie that I still get a little queasy over."

Lovey looked at him quizzically. "Isn't that the scene at the end where they kill Blackbeard?"

"Yes. It's quite graphic, if I do say so myself," Archie said. "I don't handle gruesome things very well."

"You and me both," Lovey agreed, giggling. "I can't tell you how many times I couldn't get through a scary movie without crying the whole time."

"Then maybe it wouldn't be a good idea to let you stay with Scallion 3 for a day," Archie said, and they both laughed. "He's quite a fan of the horror genre, which surprised me."

Lovey giggled, and then someone in the theater shouted, "Hey, isn't that the Pirates Who Don't Do Anything off to the right?" Murmurs went through the crowd as they tried to see them. Then they heard muffled voices.

"Oy, try not to cut in front of me. I nearly got knocked off of the stairs!"

"It's not my fault I can't see!"

"Um, could someone turn on the lights, please?"

The lights were turned in a flash, bringing groans from the disgruntled audience as their eyes had become accustomed to the dark. Sure enough, standing on the stage were Larry, Pa Grape and Mr. Lunt dressed as their characters George, Sedgewick and Elliot. The entire audience gasped, but no one was more surprised than Archie and Lovey.

Mr. Lunt, though, seemed to be pretty pleased with the reaction. "Surprised?" At this, the whole room burst into cheers and applause. Someone even shouted, "You guys are cooler than that lame pirate act they got us!" to which everyone laughed.

"How did you get here anyway?" Archie asked. Pa looked over to see that he was there.

"Oh, well would you look at that? It's Archibald and Lovey Asparagus," he said. "Funny they would be here at the museum…"

"Oh, well, we were going to go downtown, but it was raining, so I came up with the idea to go to the museum," Lovey said. Archie smiled sheepishly.

"Well, isn't that cute? Anyway, the reason we're here is because a lot of people didn't like those other guys' pirate gig, which was pretty lame, like that boy said," Pa said. At this a couple of chuckles came from the crowd. "The manager called us and said that we could come in their place and do a little act. So, that pretty much explains it." A group of assistants brought drums and stereos to the stage.

"Well, that's a good thing. At least you can close out the Pirate event on a good note," Archie said.

"Yeah, and we get to impress everyone with our amazing singing skills-especially the ladies," Mr. Lunt said. Several girls in the crowd giggled or squealed.

"Alright, Romeo, let's get the show on the road. We only have about half an hour," Pa Grape said.

"Oh yeah, almost forgot. Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, please enjoy this really short act by the Pirates Who Don't Do Anything!" Mr. Lunt cheered. The audience erupted into cheers and applause, and Larry started to get his accordion.

Lovey leaned next to Archie's ear. "Archie, how about we go to lunch and a movie afterwards?"

He looked over at her then and smiled. "That sounds like a good idea. What movie would you like to see?" he replied.

"Hmm…I'd like to see one of those romantic comedies. No more scary movies for me," she said, and they giggled.

Mr. Lunt appeared to be more interested in what Lovey and Archie were doing than setting up the stage. Pa came over to him and handed him the microphones, which he nearly dropped because he wasn't paying attention.

"What do you think you're doing?" the elder grape said.

"Look over there, at Archie and Lovey," the gourd replied. Pa turned to see them deep in conversation, and at once a sly grin came upon his face.

"I think I have on other thing to add to my to-do list," he said.

"What's your to-do list?" Larry asked.

"I'll tell you later after the show. We can't keep the crowd waiting," Pa said.

"Right," Larry said. Then he turned to the crowd. "Alright, guys! Are you ready to rock?!"

"YEAH!" everyone yelled.

"Hit it, boys!" Mr. Lunt said, and immediately the guitarist started playing the first few chords of the theme.

"This is turning out to be quite an interesting afternoon," Archie said.

"You can say that again," Lovey said, and they focused their attention on the group as they began to sing.

_"We are the Pirates Who Don't Do Anything! We just stay home and lie around…."_

* * *

Madame Blueberry was making the last few arrangements to her hair when the doorbell rang. After putting the last pin in, she went through the living room and opened the door to see Bob standing there with an open umbrella. Although the rain had slowed considerably since that morning, it was still pouring quite a bit.

Bob, though, was surprised by the hairstyle that Madame Blue had chosen to wear. It was similar to one of the styles she had worn in Sweetpea Beauty, but much fancier and decorated with a fancy comb that was decorated with a butterfly on top. He was stunned, to say the least.

Madame Blueberry noticed that he was staring at her hair, and asked, "Do you like it, dear?" knowing full well that he did.

Bob appeared to have woken up from his daze, and his face went red with embarrassment as he realized how stupid he must have looked. "O-Oh, um, y-yes, it's very pretty. But…don't you think that's a lot for just a day out to lunch?" he replied.

"Nonsense! A woman must always look her best, no matter what the occasion," the blueberry replied.

"Well…I must say it really suits you, Madame Blue," Bob replied, unable to think of a better response.

"Thank you, Bob. Now, let's go!" she said, and they walked together to Bob's car. He opened the door for her and then closed his umbrella as he got in. As they pulled off from the street, they talked about anything that popped into their heads, from Bob's inability to whistle to Madame Blue's love of Brie cheese. About halfway to the shop, Bob realized that there was a very important question he had to ask her.

"Madame, if you don't mind my asking, why did you invite me to lunch?" he asked. At this Madame Blue stopped talking. She hadn't thought of that, even though she knew he would ask eventually.

"Well…I was hoping we would be able to spend some time together. And well…there's something that I wanted to talk to you about," Madame Blue said, blushing a little.

Bob was surprised. "Well, what was it?" he asked.

"I'll have to tell you when we get inside the restaurant," she said, and that was the last thing she said before Bob pulled into a nearby parking space not too far from the shop. The two got out of the car and made their way towards it.

"Well, this must be a pretty good place considering that there are some people standing outside the door," Bob noted as they came forward. There was a man standing beside the door with a bit of a sour expression.

"I'm sorry, you two, but you'll have to get in line," he said. Both Madame Blue and Bob were surprised.

"Um, how long is the line?" Bob asked.

"Take a look back there, man," he said, and Bob and Madame Blue turned to see that there was a line of about twenty people. The line stretched from the shop to the boutique, which was about three doors down from it.

"Oh, man! It's gonna take forever to get through that line!" Bob said. He turned to Madame Blue. "I'm really sorry about this, Madame. I guess we should've come here earlier."

"That's okay. But I'm afraid we can't have next Sunday as a make-up for it. I have a hair appointment coming up then," she said.

Bob sighed, disappointed. He didn't want to stand in a line for nearly two hours trying to get a sandwich, but he also didn't want to cancel their lunch. He had to come up with a plan and fast, or else he was going to have a very blue berry on his hands.

Just then, an idea flew into his head. "Madame Blue, I was thinking that maybe, instead of going out for lunch, we could have it at my house," he said.

Madame Blueberry's eyes lit up at that proposition. "You'd really do that for me, Bob?" she asked.

"Well, I know how much planning you put into having lunch with me, and I wouldn't want it to go to waste," he replied. He looked a little redder as he said this. "But I do have to go shopping, so-"

Madame Blue interrupted him before he could finish. "We can go to the store together and pick out the food. That way, we can both get what we want!" she said.

Bob was surprised by her sudden excitement. "Well…okay then. I don't really mind at all," he replied.

"Well, then, let's go!" she said, and before Bob could do anything, she dragged him all the way back to his car.

"WAAH!" he yelled as she finally stopped and hopped into the driver's seat. The tomato had no choice but to get in the passenger's side.

_And I thought my mom was energetic at times, _he thought to himself as she drove towards the market.

(About ten minutes later)

Bob and Madame Blueberry were soon inside the Stuff Mart perusing the aisles for several delicious goodies for their lunch. Currently, there were in the bread aisle as they were going to make some delicious oven-baked sandwiches. Sure, they could've bought them from Domino's, but since the two had many different tastes, it was much easier making them at home.

"Let's see…I think that just about does it for the bread," Madame Blueberry said, putting a loaf of artisan bread in the cart. "I guess we can eat this with some soup."

"As long as it's not tomato soup, I'm fine with anything," Bob said. Although he was perfectly fine with eating anything with vegetables in it, he was rather sensitive about things with tomatoes

"Alright, I'll make note of that," Madame Blue said, and the two went to the dairy aisle to find the right cheese. It was here that they ran into Jimmy, who was taking three tubs of cookie dough.

"Hi, Jimmy," Bob said. "What are you doing with all of that cookie dough?"

"Oh, hi Bob. Jerry and I are having a movie marathon. We're watching all five movies from the _Tales from the Fridge _series," the gourd said. "Mr. Lunt was going to join us, but Pa Grape got him to do something with the Pirates Who Don't Do Anything, so we're alone. Ya wanna join us?"

"Oh, we'd love to, but Bob's mine for today," Madame Blueberry said, leaning next to the tomato. "We're going to have lunch at his place."

"Oh, really? I didn't know that," Jimmy said, suddenly taking an interest in this news. Bob, meanwhile, was trying his best not to look extremely uncomfortable with the blueberry next to him. Before he could say anything, Jimmy's phone rang, and he picked it up.

"Hello? Oh, hey Jerry...The VCR's busted again? I told you to just go buy a DVD player!...Yeah, I'll just swing by the electronics section and buy one...okay, I'll be back in about twenty minutes!" Jimmy then hung up.

"Well, it looks like I'll have to leave. I kept telling Jerry to get a DVD player, but he wants to keep the VCR for the 'nostalgia'...or whatever the heck that means." He looked at the two and smiled. "Well, then, have fun you guys!" He then put the rest of the cookie dough tubs in his cart and left.

Madame Blueberry moved away from the tomato, and blushed at the thought of how close they had been, to the point where she could have kissed him. After a moment of awkward silence, she cleared her throat to break it.

"I say we should get going too, Bob. It's nearly two o'clock!" she said. Bob snapped out of his train of thought, having completely zoned out for a moment.

"Yeah. I think the only thing that we're missing is the cheese," he replied checking the list. "Hmm...which type of cheese should we use?"

After standing for a couple of minutes debating on the types of cheeses that could be used, the two eventually settled on mozzarella, and made their way towards the parking lot. Once Bob had unlocked the car, he went over to Madame Blueberry.

"This time, Madame, I'm driving," he said. Madame Blueberry was surprised.

"Why? You don't like my driving?" she asked, her voice filled with mock hurt.

"No, it's not that. It's just...you drive a little fast when you're excited," he admitted, albeit shyly. In truth, she had been going more than a little fast on their trip to the store. He hadn't expected her to be the kind of person to run several red lights.

"It runs in the family, dear. My mother drives fast all the time," she replied as he got the car started.

"I don't want to know what happens when she gets excited," he said, and she laughed as he turned out of the parking lot.

* * *

_Thirty minutes later..._

The smell of grilled meat and cheese made Bob's stomach growl as he carried his and Madame Blue's baked sandwiches into the living room. She was already there, looking for something that they could watch on TV. Since it was Sunday, there wasn't a whole lot of good programming, mainly just infomercials and other weird programs.

"I'm not finding anything good to watch. The only good thing that's on is the first two Tales from the Fridge movies," she said.

"We can watch that. I forgot the last time I watched that movie," Bob remarked. Madame Blueberry selected Spike, and the movie started.

"Oh, we're just in time for the beginning!" she remarked.

A tomato with dashing gray hair leaped out of the nearest building as it exploded into flames, glass and other debris flying everywhere. As he hurtled to the ground below, he begins to speak through a voiceover.

Madame Blueberry sighed. "Ah...I love Rick Loraine," she said dreamily.

"Me too," Bob said. "He's an amazing actor."

_"You're wondering how things got to be like this, aren't you? Like, 'Why is this amazingly handsome tomato freefalling to his doom'? Well, I suppose I must start at the beginning..."_

As the movie continued on, Madame Blueberry regretted picking it. In the middle of the movie, the main character was telling the heroine that he loved her, and now they were kissing. Madame Blue couldn't help but think of replacing her and Bob with those characters. It made her blush at the thought.

Bob was growing a little nervous. He never had a problem with romantic scenes before today, but he was very much aware of the very pretty blueberry sitting next to him. He felt a sudden urge to just grab her and kiss her...and mentally scolded himself for allowing that thought to enter his mind. That aside, he contented himself with enjoying the rest of the movie.

The movie ended with the main character kissing his girlfriend and then they off in his time machine, a makeshift one made from a refrigerator. Bob turned off the TV as the credits began to roll.

"I think that's enough TV for one day," he said.

Madame Blueberry pouted. "Aw, I wanted to see more of Rick Loraine," she said.

"You like him just because he's handsome," Bob said.

"Yes, but he's also very nice in person, and he loves to hear from the fans!" she sighed dreamily. Bob laughed, and started to head into the kitchen to wash the dishes.

Once all of the cleaning was taken care of, both Bob and Madame Blueberry met back in the living room, and were silent. They had no idea of what to say to each other, waiting for one of them to make the first move.

"Well, um...it was really nice to let me come over to your place, Bob," she said finally.

"Oh, uh, you're welcome. Glad you enjoyed it," Bob said. He then looked at the clock. It was nearly going on five o'clock.

"Wow, time flies when you're having fun, huh?" he remarked.

"Yes, yes it does. Oh, Bob, there was something that I wanted to tell you," she said.

Bob looked at her in surprise. "W-What is it, Madame Blue?"

"I really lo-" The words were caught in her throat before she could finish. She cleared her throat again, and said, "I really look forward to spending time with you again." Her face grew hot, embarrassed that she couldn't spit it out.

"...I look forward to it, too," he replied, albeit nervously. Then, without saying a word, Madame Blue began to gather up her things and they both went out to the car. It wasn't long before Bob got the car started and drove towards her neighborhood. Neither of them said a whole lot on the way there, thinking to themselves.

Inwardly, Madame Blue thought to herself, _You should've gone for it. You should've told him._

* * *

"Man, that was fun! I don't think I've ever rocked out so much in my life!" Mr. Lunt breathed as he, Pa Grape, Larry and Archie and Lovey were leaving the museum.

"Yeah, well, you can thank the audience for that. They were having so much fun that the manager said we could have some more time," Larry said.

"And you can thank me for getting us in!" Pa Grape said proudly.

"Hey, don't go taking all the credit!" Mr. Lunt teased, and Pa laughed.

"Well then, I guess we'll be leaving then. Good show, boys!" Archie said.

"Yes, very good show, if I must say so myself!" Lovey commented.

After saying their goodbyes, the group left to go to their truck, where they kept all of their costumes and other things. The band members were already waiting for them.

"Are you guys ready to go?" the driver asked.

"Yep, we sure are! As a treat, let's get ice cream!" Larry announced.

"Sounds good to me!" Pa Grape said.

"Oh, yeah!" Mr. Lunt agreed.

Meanwhile, Archie and Lovey were heading back to the parking lot. It had stopped raining, and the clouds were starting to clear up. Still, there were some massive puddles that had to be avoided.

After they made it to the car, Lovey asked, "Archie, can I say something?"

"Why of course you can!" he replied.

"Even if today didn't go as planned, this is the best time I've ever spent with you," she said. Leaning over, she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you so much for everything."

Archie's face went so red, he could have passed for a stop sign. "I-I uh, that is to say, umm..." He then cleared his throat to stop his stammering. "Y-You're welcome, Lovey."

Lovey giggled at his shy behavior. "Now, how about we go see that movie?" she asked.

Archie sighed, slowly regaining his composure, and smiled. "That would be a great idea," he said, and started the car, heading into the heart of downtown.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

Next time on Hugs and Kisses:

Bob: Well, we finally got the cast roles set and we have the first few scenes, so let's get to work!

Everyone: Okay!

Larry: Wow, Bob's pretty fired up today.

Khalil: I wonder if this has anything to do with Madame Blueberry...

Larry (confused): What does she have to do with this?

Khalil: I'll tell you during lunch break.

Lovey: It's so nice to be with all of you again!

Petunia: It's great to see you too, Lovey! So, how was your weekend with Archie?

Lovey: It was wonderful. We had a great time, and we even went out to dinner-twice!

All the girls: Wow...

Pa Grape: So Archie, how was the rest of your day with Lovey?

Archie: Oh it was wonderful! We went to the movies and had a great dinner together.

Mr. Lunt: I have the feeling you're hiding something from us, man.

Archie (suddenly bashful): Well, there is one other thing that happened...

Both: Well, what? What is it?!

Stay tuned for Chapter 5: The Big Day!

**_I can't express how sorry I am for not getting this chapter done sooner! I had writers' block on this story and I didn't want to write when I'm uninspired. However, I did get the plot outline done, and I'm going to work on the story as much as I can. Show your support please!_**

**_So, Madame Blue hasn't told Bob she likes him yet, while Bob appears to be a little more aware of what's going on with her. Will this be resolved quickly? Who knows? But I do know that the Archie/Lovey tension is going to be resolved soon, that's for sure. _**

**_And yes, Tales from the Fridge is taken from Tales from the Crypt. However, Tales from the Fridge is a movie that I made up for this story, and it has a COMPLETELY different plot._**

**_Stay tuned!_**

**_-iheartgod175_**


	5. The Big Day

**PREVIOUSLY…**

Lovey: How about we go to the museum? We won't have to worry about getting soaked.

Archie: Of course! Why didn't I think of that?

(Later, we fast forward to where the Pirates Who Don't Do Anything suddenly show up at the museum.)

Pa Grape: Wow, I didn't know we were that popular.

Archie: Pa? How in the world did you get here anyway?

Pa Grape: Would you look at that? It's Archibald and Lovey Asparagus! Funny they would be here at the museum…

(We soon go to see Madame Blueberry and Bob in Bob's car, talking.)

Bob: Madame, if you don't mind my asking, why did you invite me to lunch?

Madame Blue: Well…I was hoping we would be able to spend some time together. And…there's something that I wanted to talk to you about.

(Later, when Bob and Madame Blue are at Bob's house, they have a rather awkward conversation…)

Madame Blue: Yes, yes it does. Oh, Bob, there was something that I wanted to tell you.

Bob: W-What is it, Madame Blue?

Madame Blue: I really lo-

(She stops mid-sentence, realizing that she can't tell him her feelings. Quickly, she tries to change the subject.)

Madame Blue: I really look forward to spending time with you again.

Bob (confused): ...I look forward to it, too.

_At the Big Idea viewing room_

Mr. Lunt: WHAT?! You could've told him right there and save us a whole bunch of trouble!

Larry: Dude, you seriously need to calm down. Besides, you have several other storylines going in this thing.

Khalil: Plus, we'll be getting to setting up the equipment in this episode.

Mr. Lunt: Alright…but if this drags on needlessly, I'm out of here.

* * *

Iheartgod175 presents:

_Hugs and Kisses: A Love Story_

Created: January 25th, 2013

Published: January 28th, 2013

Rated: K+ (For the romantic stuff.)

This Chapter: May 18, 2013

Plot: A new episode parodying Casablanca is being filmed, and the producers have decided to throw in some romantic scenes. Bob, who is the head producer of this episode, isn't at all fazed by this...until he learns that said romantic scenes are going to feature him and Madame Blueberry, who are playing the main characters! Since he's never had any experience in the romantic field, he's a nervous wreck about the whole thing; Madame Blueberry, however, is delighted, being that she has quite the crush on the tomato. It's not long before romance happens behind the scenes...Bob/Madame Blueberry, with some Larry/Petunia and minor Archie/Lovey.

Author's Note: I finally finished my Grad Project, and PASSED! So, that leaves me free until exams start, and I can start working on this story. The main pairings in this chap will be mainly Archie/Lovey and Bob/Madame Blue. Things are starting to get interesting, so don't touch that mouse!

Disclaimer: As much as I love Veggie Tales, I never will own them. The series belongs to Phil Vischer and Mike Nawrocki, the creators. If they decided to suddenly drop the company into my hands, then this story would be real. Other than that, don't count on it.

Quick Note: There might be a small reference to adult stuff. Don't worry, it's very small.

* * *

Chapter 5: The Big Day

Monday mornings were such a drag.

That was the way Madame Blueberry felt as she got of bed to get ready for work. While she loved working with the other veggies, and was equally eager to start working on the movie, there were days that she wished she could just stay home and sleep.

This was one of them.

Last night, she had stayed up until ten o'clock talking to Petunia about their recent outings on the weekend. She chatted excitedly about her date with Larry, about how they finally got to go to Andolini's and were able to chat with Archie and Lovey. Petunia had also explained that she thought that Archie and Lovey would make a cute couple, but hadn't told them that. It would've made Archie embarrassed.

Soon, the conversation had turned to Madame Blue's 'date' with Bob. Madame Blue still remembered the disappointed tone in Petunia's voice when she told her what happened:

_"I wasn't really able to spit it out…I was going to tell him right then and there, but I was probably scared he wouldn't get it, or he'd laugh at me," Madame Blue said._

_There was a pause over the phone, and then Petunia said, "Madame Blue, you can't be serious. Bob would never laugh at you. He's just not the kind of guy who would do that."_

_"I know that, but I'm still worried about it," Madame Blue admitted._

_"You know, back before Larry and I started dating, I had a huge crush on him. He seemed pretty oblivious at first, but it wasn't until I started putting the moves on him that he finally took notice," Petunia said._

_"Yes, I do remember that. But the way you put it sounds a bit aggressive," Madame Blue said._

_"You don't have to be aggressive, Madame Blue. Just figure out what works for you, and go for it. Who knows, you and Bob might be together by the time the movie's finished," Petunia replied._

_"I see. Thank you very much, Petunia," Madame Blue said._

_"No problem."_

After giving it some thought, she eventually realized that she was right. If she didn't act on him now, something else could get in her way, or someone would come in and swoop Bob right off his feet. And Madame Blueberry did not want that to happen. As shown by her own family, jealous blueberries were not good company.

So even if yesterday wasn't exactly successful, today was going to be different. She was going to find a way to get Bob to finally take notice of her, and she was going to do it her way.

"Well then, it's time to come up with a plan," she said to herself as she headed into the bathroom.

* * *

At around 9:30, most of the veggies had arrived at the studio. They chatted excitedly on the set, talking about the weekend and other fun things that had happened. It wasn't long before the conversation turned to the barbeque.

"The barbeque was great! There was lots of food there and we ended up making a lot of money!" Scallion 2 was explaining to Jimmy.

"Wow! I wish I had been there. I heard your popcorn was the highlight of the barbecue," Jimmy said.

"You could've come! I had to deal with cranky customers the time I was there!" Jerry huffed. He was still not happy with Jimmy for ditching him at the last minute.

"Hey, it's not my fault that Larry asked me to do Boyz in the Sink stuff on the weekend!" Jimmy said.

"Okay, you two, calm down," Larry said. "We could've gone to the barbeque, but I had a date with Petunia, and Mr. Lunt was going to the movies with a couple of his friends." Jimmy looked like he was going to say more, but then the door swung open to reveal Archie…but he looked like a mess. His shirt collar was sticking out, and his tie was out-of-place. Even his monocle wasn't on straight.

"Oh, thank goodness I'm not late!" he breathed. It was then that he noticed all the other veggies staring at him.

"Archie, are you okay?" Larry asked.

"Yeah, you usually look more…professional in the mornings," Mr. Lunt said. Madame Blueberry pulled out her compact mirror and showed the asparagus what he looked like. Archie's mouth dropped open in shock when he saw his reflection.

"Oh dear, I look awful! I'd better get to the bathroom right away," he said, and before anyone could say anything, the asparagus had rushed down the hallway and into the men's room.

After a few moments of staring quietly, Jimmy asked, "Just what the heck was that about?"

"I'm not sure, but I hope he has a good excuse," Bob said. He had just walked out of the office carrying a clipboard.

The door opened again, and this time, it was a female asparagus wearing a yellow hat with pink and blue flowers on the side. She was also wearing a matching yellow dress. Unlike Archie, she had a perfectly normal appearance.

"Good heavens, where is Archie?" she muttered aloud.

Junior Asparagus gasped. "Hey, guys, Lovey came back!" he exclaimed. At this, everyone seemed to wake up from their stunned stupor and went over to greet Lovey. Questions like "Did you have a good flight?" and "How were you doing in Britain?" were asked by everyone. Lovey couldn't believe that everyone had missed her.

"Alright, everyone, one at a time!" she giggled, and managed to answer everyone's questions. Meanwhile, Archie had just left the men's room to see everyone gathered around Lovey. He sighed.

"Well, at least she made it. Time to see how Bob is doing with the list," he said to himself, and he walked over to the group.

Bob looked over and saw him coming towards them. "Oh, hey, Archie! What was that all about earlier?" he said.

To his surprise, Archie actually blushed, and attempted to hold back a smile. It failed. "Well, ah, it's a bit of a long story…" he started, but then the kids jumped in.

"Ooh, I love long stories!" Junior Asparagus piped in.

"Me too!" Laura said.

"Well, um, that is to say…" Archie wished the ground beneath him would swallow him up whole. He knew everyone figured something was going on since he'd shown up looking terrible. But he didn't want to get into the real reason why that had happened.

"Uh….I'll t-tell you later," he said quickly.

"Aw….." Laura and Junior said at the same time. While Archie was trying to cheer them up, Mr. Lunt noticed the asparagus' embarrassment.

"I wonder what's got Archie so worked up," he muttered to himself. Just then, Bob came over to break the group up.

"Alright everyone, I'm glad that you miss Lovey and all, but we do have a schedule to keep here," he said. He then turned to Lovey. "It's great to have you back with us, Lovey."

Lovey flashed him a brilliant smile. "Thank you very much, Bob," she said.

"Alright, now that we've got everyone, we have several jobs we have to do before I get the final script changes," he said. He looked at everyone in turn. "I'm going to divide you up in teams. Larry, Khalil, Jimmy and Jerry, you're going to be in charge of fixing the cameras. Mr. Nezzer, Pa, Mr. Lunt and Archie, you're in charge of the lighting. Madame Blue, Petunia, Lovey and Laura, you guys are in charge of the costumes."

The scallions looked at one another. "Um, excuse me, what do we do?" Scallion 1 asked.

Bob thought for a moment. "Right now, I can't think of something for you guys to do. But if I find something, I'll let you know," he said.

"Okay," Scallion 1 said, somewhat disappointed.

"Alright, everyone, let's get to work!" Bob said. As the veggies got into their respective teams, Larry noticed something completely different about his friend. Bob was usually serious on workdays, but today he had a noticeable spring in his step.

"Wow, I don't think I've seen Bob so excited before," Larry said.

"Well, there was that time after we finished filming League of Incredible Vegetables," Jimmy said.

"Oh yeah, I remember that. I didn't think he wanted to be a superhero so badly," Jerry said.

During the taping of the countertop scene in that episode, Bob was a little too excited with the controls of his utility belt, and had chased Larry around in it. That caused a series of events that nearly lead to him losing the belt.

"But still, I wonder why he's so upbeat today. I don't think he had any plans other than going to the barbeque," Larry noted.

Khalil, who was perched on top of Larry's head, smirked. "I think I know why," he said. Jimmy and Jerry looked at him in astonishment.

"Well, what would that be?" Jimmy asked.

"If you ask me, I think it has something to do with Madame Blueberry," Khalil said.

"Really?" Jerry was surprised. "Jimmy told me he ran into Bob and Madame Blue at the store yesterday…"

"Ahem." Everyone turned to see Bob standing there, looking a bit peeved. "If you guys don't get started on fixing the cameras, we probably won't start the filming today."

"Sorry, Bob. We were just going," Larry said. As they went down the hallway, Larry asked, "So, what does Madame Blue have to do with Bob being so happy?"

"I'll tell you when we get there," Khalil said.

As Bob went to the office, he noticed the Scallions outside with Junior, playing catch in the front of the building. He smiled.

"Who knew that they were good with kids?" he muttered.

* * *

In the lighting room, piles of stage lights sat everywhere. Additional light bulbs of all shapes and sizes were on the shelves. A few of them had huge signs that said, "DO NOT USE!" Archie took note of this as he, Pa Grape, Mr. Nezzer and Mr. Lunt went into the room.

"Does everyone have their flashlights?" he asked. At once, all three turned on theirs.

"Wasn't George supposed to fix the lights in here a month ago?" Mr. Lunt asked.

"The last time he tried to, he fell off of the ladder, and hurt himself," Mr. Nezzer explained.

"Oh," Mr. Lunt said. He now felt bad for asking that question.

"Well, then, let's start looking for the stage lights," Archie said. The four began poking around for the right lights.

"Leave it to Bob to give us the harder job," Mr. Lunt grumbled. "Just what kind of stage lights does he need anyway?"

"Hey, be happy that we actually have a job to do. I'm sure you don't want to be the scallions that don't do anything," Pa Grape said. He nearly tripped over a stray wire that was on the floor.

"But you do have to admit, Bob is pretty fired up today. I bet he took my advice from Saturday," Pa Grape said.

Mr. Nezzer groaned. "You're still going with that theory?"

"Hey, they say that being in a relationship is a good stress reliever…or maybe that was something else," the old man said.

"Speaking of relationships, I have a feeling there's something going on between you and Lovey, Archie," Mr. Lunt said, changing the subject.

Archie almost dropped the box he was holding. "W-What are you talking about? There's nothing going on between us!" he said.

"Really? That's not what it looked like yesterday," Pa said. "How was the rest of your day, anyway?"

Archie sighed. At least he could answer that question. "Oh, we had a great time. We went to the movies, had dinner, and then I took her home," he answered.

Pa and the others looked at him in disbelief. "That's it?" he asked.

"Yes. What, were you expecting something else?" the asparagus replied.

"Well, I was thinking that maybe you could explain what was going on with you this morning," Pa Grape said.

"And I have the feeling that you're hiding something from us, man," Mr. Lunt said.

Archie sighed, and then he slowly started to blush. "Well, ah….there was something else that happened yesterday," he began.

Mr. Lunt and Pa Grape were inches away from his face in an instant. "Well, what? What happened?" they both asked at the same time.

"If you really want to know-"

Archie was interrupted in his story by a knocking on the door. "Hey, fellas! Bob told me to come and check on you, since you didn't come to the set with the lights yet." It was George, Annie's grandfather and worked odd jobs around the studio.

"Tell him we'll be there in a few minutes," Mr. Nezzer replied.

"Okay," George replied, and he walked away. After he left, everyone turned to look at Archie.

"So, can you please tell us what's going on?" Pa asked. "I really want to know!"

"I think it would be better if we save this for lunch break," Archie said, thinking fast. "It _is_ a long story to tell, after all."

Pa and Mr. Lunt groaned, unhappy about not getting to hear about the rest of Archie and Lovey's day out. Mr. Nezzer, though, was pretty cool about it.

"I agree with that idea. If Archie's story is going to take up half of our time, we'd be better off hearing it during lunch break," he said.

"Oh, okay…but you'd better not leave anything out, Archie!" Mr. Lunt warned.

"Don't worry, I won't," the asparagus replied. "Now, what kind of lights would Bob be looking for?"

* * *

"So let me get this straight, you guys think that Madame Blue and Bob would make a good couple?" Jimmy asked.

"Good? They'd be perfect for each other!" Khalil exclaimed. He and Larry were busy fixing the remaining cameras in the studio. They had just finished fixing two of them, and they were working on the last one. Khalil had taken the time to tell his reasons for why Bob was in such a good mood.

"Wow, I didn't really think about that," Larry said. "But then again, I didn't think about me and Petunia being together either."

"You know what they say-opposites attract," Khalil said. "And you have to admit, Bob and Madame Blueberry would have great chemistry together."

"I guess so…but Bob's not really the romantic sort of guy. He leaves that to Archie and me," Larry said.

"Speaking of Archie, did you see how awful he looked this morning?" Jimmy said.

"Yeah," Jerry piped up. "From what he said, he must've been running late."

"But it's not like Archie to run late at all," Larry said. "I wonder why…"

"Okay, that should do it!" Jimmy exclaimed as he finally put in the last part. The group stood back to admire their work.

"Let's test it and see if it comes on," Larry said. He then went over to the camera and turned on the switch.

The camera started to hum to life, and then an electronic whirring sound occurred. Soon, the camera started shaking uncontrollably, and a red glow appeared in the lens.

"J-J-Jimmy, what did you do?" Jerry asked fearfully, shaking.

"T-That's weird…that part that I put in looked like the right one," his brother replied. Everyone stared at him, horrified at this news.

"What do you mean, it LOOKED like the right one?!" Khalil shouted, but at that moment, a red laser bolt shot out of the lens, ricocheted off walls and created a burn mark in one of them. All four stared at the camera in disbelief.

And then, the camera started going berserk, practically jumping up and down. Lasers were flying out of the lens left and right, making the room look like a light show.

"W-What do we do?" Jerry asked.

"RUN!" Larry yelled as they did just that, trying to avoid the laser bolts as best they could.

* * *

Bob was walking down the hall to the costume room, not too far from the set, to see how the girls were doing on the costumes. He had just turned the corner when a laser slammed into the wall in front of him, leaving a black mark in it.

Needless to say, Bob was shocked. He was going to go and find out what Larry and the others were doing, when he heard someone call his name.

"Bob! Thank goodness you're here. I was wondering if this would be a good color choice for your outfit."

It was Madame Blueberry, who had come out holding a suit and a hat for his character to wear. It was dark blue and black, which certainly fit his character's reputation.

"I think it's great, Madame Blue. It fits perfectly with Rick's image," Bob said.

Madame Blue decided that now would be her chance to test out what Petunia had told her. "On the contrary, dear, I think it fits _you _very well," she said, punctuating her words with a flirtatious look.

Bob's expression was a mix between confusion and surprise. "Uh…thanks, Madame Blue," he replied, shyly. Madame Blue forced herself to suppress a giggle as she watched Bob try to come back with something. Petunia's advice had worked so far, so why stop now?

"So, what are you doing here? Did you come to see me?" she asked. This only made Bob more tongue-tied than ever.

"Well, uh, y-yeah, for the most part," he stammered out, and then cleared his throat to regain his composure. "I came to ask if you needed help with anything, but it looks like you have things under control, so…" He made a move to leave, but Madame Blue grabbed him at the last minute.

"You don't have to leave right away, Bob. I can show you some of the designs that we came up with. I did yours first, so that's why I wanted to see if you liked it," Madame Blue said. She then started to pull him towards the costume room, despite his attempts to leave. "I'm having a bit of trouble coming up with Larry's costume…"

And then, a random laser shot of the camera room again, this one heading for Madame Blue. She didn't see it, but Bob did.

"LOOK OUT!" he yelled, and before she could ask why, he had tackled her to the ground just as the laser hit the wall right where she had stood. The mark on the wall was bigger than the first one, creating a small stream of smoke that rose into the air.

"That was close," Bob breathed. "Are you alright, Madame Blueberry?"

"Yes, I'm fine. You saved me, Bob. Thank you," she said. Bob smiled gratefully, glad she was okay.

Just then, the door to the studio flung open to reveal Jimmy, Jerry, Khalil and Larry screaming and running for their lives. Once they had got to the hallway, they nearly collapsed on top of each other, exhausted.

"That…is the last time…I ever let you…fix a camera, Jimmy!" Larry panted out.

"It's not my fault!" the gourd replied. "At least it stopped shooting lasers!"

Bob was horrified. "So you guys were responsible for the lasers?" he asked. The group all turned to him and gasped.

"Uh, Bob? You're, um, on top of Madame Blueberry, if you didn't notice," Larry said. Bob was confused, until he looked down and did see what Larry was talking about.

Madame Blue blushed, very embarrassed at how they'd ended up like this. However, it was nothing compared to Bob, who could've passed for a stop sign.

"O-Oh my gosh!" he stammered, and hastily jumped off of Madame Blue, trying to think up something fast. "I-I-I'm so sorry about that!"

"T-That's OK, Bob," she said, trying to get him to stop apologizing so much. She just hoped that nobody had seen them earlier.

But she had hoped wrong. Behind her, the other girls had waltzed out of the room. Laura's mouth formed a small O in surprise, while Petunia and Lovey had shocked expressions on their faces. Mr. Lunt and the others had just walked out of the room with the stage lights and saw what was going on. He nearly dropped them.

"Holy mackerel…what's going on in here?" he said finally.

"Uh…." Bob's mind went completely blank at this statement. Madame Blue was equally speechless.

"I knew it! I knew they had great chemistry together!" Khalil said proudly. Bob practically went bug-eyed at this sentence.

"N-No! That wasn't at all what you thought it was!" he said.

While all of this was going on, Junior and the Scallions had come back in from playing catch to find everyone looking at an embarrassed Bob and Madame Blue. Junior raised an eyebrow, curious.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"I have no idea," Scallion 1 said. Just then, George walked by carrying a toolbox.

"Excuse me, but can you tell me what's going on?" he asked.

"Not really, but I'm gonna fix that movie camera," the old scallion said. Scallion 2 was confused.

"Why do you need to fix it?" he asked.

"Something about it shooting lasers," George replied before going into the studio. Junior and the Scallions were shocked.

"I don't think I want to stand in front of a movie camera now," Scallion 1 said.

* * *

At lunch, everyone was chatting with each other rather cheerfully. Bob had managed to explain what had really happened back there when he had fallen on top of Madame Blue, although he still got several teasing remarks from Mr. Lunt and Pa Grape. Madame Blue wasn't faring well either, because Petunia was also teasing her about it.

"Oh, come on! Take an opportunity to laugh at yourself, Madame Blue!" she said.

"It's not funny, it's embarrassing!" Madame Blue said. "Imagine what would happen if you and Larry got caught like that."

"It was still surprising, Madame Blue. But I think Mr. Lunt was expecting something more from you two," Petunia replied.

"Aw…"

"Anyway, to change the subject, I do remember wanting to tell you about the rest of the day that I spent with Archie," Lovey said.

Laura perked up. "Oh yeah! Please tell us what happened!" Her yell had caught the attention of Mr. Lunt, who suddenly remembered something.

"Oh yeah! Archie, you were going to tell us that story about you and Lovey!" he said.

"Yeah, I really want to hear it!" Pa Grape chimed in.

Archie shook his head fiercely. "Oh, no, I can't tell that! It'll be too boring!" he said.

"You _did _promise that you'd tell us at lunch, man," Mr. Lunt said.

"And you can't leave any part out," Mr. Nezzer added before drinking his root beer. Archie made to refuse, but Larry got in the conversation.

"Plus, I want to hear the reason why you came in looking weird this morning!" Larry said. At this, everyone at the table agreed. It was odd that their most sophisticated star had been rather out of place earlier.

"Well, I…"

"Don't worry about it, Archie. We can tell them together!" Lovey said from across the table. Archie sighed.

"Oh…alright. But if you get bored, don't say I didn't tell you so," he said. He and Lovey got up, and everyone turned to pay attention to them.

"Well, since so many of you are interested in what's been going on, I guess we have no choice but to explain. But to do that, we have to start at the beginning," Archie said.

"It was right after we left the museum, where we ran into Pa, Larry and Mr. Lunt doing their pirate act," Lovey said.

Khalil shifted in his seat to make himself more comfortable. "This is going to be good, I can tell," he said

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

Next time on Hugs and Kisses:

Archie: What kind of movie would you like to see, Lovey?

Lovey: How about we see the new Tales from the Fridge that they did?

Archie: You mean the remake of the first one? Okay, then. I heard that it was better than the original, anyway.

(Later in the theater)

Lovey: Archie, there are two reasons I came back to the States. The first is pretty obvious.

Archie: I see. Work always brings people back. And what was the second reason?

Lovey (blushing): The second was for love.

Archie (confused): W-What?

Stay tuned for Chapter 6: The Reveal!

**_I'm finished with the graduation project, and I passed it! XD Now I have nineteen more days until graduation…I'm really excited!_**

**_Even though this was supposed to be an episode about filming the movie, I found out that it takes a while to get the script, cameras, lighting and other stuff before you start shooting. Plus, I don't have all of the roles together yet, and I have no idea how to write movie shooting scenes. So, I mainly focused on the characters instead. I'm not sure when Larry/Petunia will come into play, but the description DOES say some Larry/Petunia. Right now, I'm trying to focus on Bob/Madame Blue and Archie/Lovey._**

**_Junior will have some roles here and there, as will Laura and the Scallions. Once again, I was inspired by Comment person's story, which had a camera shooting lasers. And no, I'm not stealing his idea. I just thought it would be hilarious to show Jimmy having bad tech skills._**

**_Next chapter will explain why Archie was so OOC (out of character) in this chapter…and what actually happened after their little scene at the end of Chapter 4. I hope you enjoyed this, and stay tuned!_**

**_-God Bless, iheartgod175_**


	6. The Reveal

**PREVIOUSLY…**

Petunia:_ "You don't have to be aggressive, Madame Blue. Just figure out what works for you, and go for it. Who knows, you and Bob might be together by the time the movie's finished."_

Madame Blue: Well then, it's time to come up with a plan.

_(Later at the job, Archie comes in looking like a mess. Everyone stares at him.)_

Archie: Oh, thank goodness I'm not late!

Larry: Archie, are you okay?

Mr. Lunt: Yeah, you usually look more…professional in the mornings.

Bob: Alright, everyone, let's get to work!

Larry: Wow, I don't think I've seen Bob so excited before.

Khalil (smirking): I think I know why.

Pa Grape: Well, I was thinking that maybe you could explain what was going on with you this morning.

Mr. Lunt: And I have the feeling that you're hiding something from us, man.

Archie (slowly blushing): Well, ah….there was something else that happened yesterday…

Bob: I think it's great, Madame Blue. It fits perfectly with Rick's image.

Madame Blue (flirtatious): On the contrary, dear, I think it fits _you _very well.

Bob (shyly): Uh…thanks, Madame Blue…

(Later, when everyone comes to find Bob on top of Madame Blue…)

Mr. Lunt: Holy mackerel…what's going on in here?

Khalil: I knew it! I knew they had great chemistry together!

(Later in the cafeteria)

Mr. Lunt: Oh yeah! Archie, you were going to tell us that story about you and Lovey!

Pa Grape: Yeah, I really want to hear it!

Lovey: Don't worry about it, Archie. We can tell them together!

Archie: Oh…alright. But if you get bored, don't say I didn't tell you so.

Khalil: This is going to be good, I can tell.

* * *

Iheartgod175 presents:

_Hugs and Kisses: A Love Story_

Created: January 25th, 2013

Published: January 28th, 2013

Rated: K+ (For the romantic stuff.)

This Chapter: June 18th, 2013

Plot: A new episode parodying Casablanca is being filmed, and the producers have decided to throw in some romantic scenes. Bob, who is the head producer of this episode, isn't at all fazed by this...until he learns that said romantic scenes are going to feature him and Madame Blueberry, who are playing the main characters! Since he's never had any experience in the romantic field, he's a nervous wreck about the whole thing; Madame Blueberry, however, is delighted, being that she has quite the crush on the tomato. It's not long before romance happens behind the scenes...Bob/Madame Blueberry, with some Larry/Petunia and minor Archie/Lovey.

Author's Note: I've graduated high school, folks, and after a month of not working on this story, I've come back! This chapter is a little shorter than the previous ones, but I didn't want to drag out the content too long. The main pairing in this chap is going to be Archie/Lovey. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: As much as I love Veggie Tales, I never will own them. The series belongs to Phil Vischer and Mike Nawrocki, the creators. If they decided to suddenly drop the company into my hands, then this story would be real. Other than that, don't count on it.

* * *

Chapter 6: The Reveal

Everyone in the Big Idea cafeteria was waiting to hear Lovey and Archie's story. Most of the audience, mainly Pa Grape and Mr. Lunt, had a feeling the story was going to end the way they thought it would.

"Yesterday afternoon, Lovey and I were heading to the movie theater after our trip to the museum. It was dreadfully packed, and we couldn't decide on what movie we wanted to watch," Archie explained.

"A scary movie was definitely out of the question for me, and I don't like romantic comedies very much anyway. That was pretty much all they had at the theater," Lovey explained. "But one movie that they did have was the remake of the Tales from the Fridge series, so that's what we went to see…"

* * *

When Archie and Lovey made their way inside the theater, they were amazed to see how packed the theater was. It was like everyone decided to go to the movies all at once. Veggies were bustling about attempting to get their popcorn and candy before the movie started.

"Do you want any popcorn, Lovey?" Archie asked.

"Oh, no thank you. I'm not particularly fond of it," Lovey replied.

"Oh, really? I didn't know that," Archie replied. "Well, then, let's go in and get settled. Hopefully we didn't miss any important parts of the movie."

"I'm pretty sure we haven't. They seem to be airing a lot of trailers lately," Lovey said. She then led him towards the other side of the theater, where they handed their tickets to the ticket taker. He was a short carrot with wavy blond hair. He was playing with his new Iphone, and Archie had to clear his throat to get the boy's attention.

"Oh my bad, bro," he said, and took their tickets.

"Thank you," Archie said.

"Enjoy your movie, man," the carrot said lazily, and went back to playing on his phone. As they went into the theater, Archie sighed.

"I don't understand teenagers at all," he muttered, and Lovey giggled. Archie had always been puzzled by the youth culture with their hip hop and interest in dark subjects. That was one thing he had in common with Pa Grape.

The two asparagus chose to sit in the middle section's seventh row, where they sat next to several old carrots talking. At the moment, though, the movie hadn't even started yet as several trailers was playing.

"So Lovey, I meant to ask you this-are you planning on eventually moving here to the States?" Archie asked.

"Oh yes. It's better here than the bustle of London. I have some friends there, but not nearly as many as I have here," Lovey said. "Plus, if I need to come back for another production, I won't have to fly back and forth to do so."

"True…that does save on traveling expenses," Archie replied.

"How come you asked?" Lovey questioned.

"I'm hoping that you would be able to stay after we finish the next episode. To be very honest, I missed you a lot while you were gone," he said, blushing a little.

"Aw, Archie…you're so sweet," she giggled, and gave him a hug. Archie shyly returned it.

The two were so wrapped up in the moment that they didn't realize the movie was on. Once they heard the shouts of "There he goes!" they both snapped out of their daydreams, startled.

The old carrot next to them smiled. "Ah, young love. Remember when we used to do that, Harold?" she asked her husband.

"Oh yeah. I remember them like they were yesterday," Harold said. This of course made Archie and Lovey blush.

Around the middle of the movie, which involved a high speed chase throughout New York City, Lovey leaned next to Archie's ear. "Archie?"

"Hm? Oh, yes, what is it, Lovey?" he replied, whispering.

"There was, um, another reason that I came back to the States," she said. "The first is pretty obvious."

"Ah, yes. Work always brings people back no matter what," he said. "So, what was the second reason?"

Lovey blushed. "The second reason…was for love," she replied.

Her last few words had managed to snap Archie out of his concentration. He turned and looked at her as if she'd just come from the moon. "W-What?" he stammered, completely unprepared for this.

"What I was saying was that I came back because I fell in love with someone," Lovey replied. At this, Archie seemed a little disappointed.

"Oh…" Archie couldn't believe it. For a long time, he had figured that he and Lovey were going to stay as just friends, but the more he thought about it, the more he realized that he thought of her as more than just that. He was in love with her-very much so. And now, he felt upset for two reasons: one was that he hadn't told her about his feelings, and two was that he was jealous.

"So, who is it that you're in love with? Is it that new asparagus who moved to town?" he asked, trying to not sound as hurt and angry as possible.

"Goodness, no! I didn't even know there was another asparagus who moved to town!" Lovey replied, laughing a little. Then she grew quiet again. "The asparagus that I'm in love with happens to be my co-star in the next picture."

It took Archie only a few seconds to realize who she was talking about. His eyes slowly widened in shock. "Y-You mean to say that it's…me you're in love with?" he said. Lovey nodded, blushing profusely.

"W-Wow, I…well, I…" Archie couldn't exactly think of what to say in response to her question. He hadn't even thought of how she had felt towards him. But then, the more he thought of it, the more it made sense. Whenever she was visiting, she was almost always eager to spend time with him and always told him she missed him the most out of her friends. And he felt the same thing towards her; aside from Bob, he liked her company, and missed her a lot over the last few years.

It was amazing that he hadn't seen the connection earlier.

"Well, Lovey, it's kind of funny that you say that," he said finally, "because I've had the same feelings towards you too. It just…took me a long time to recognize them. And, I'm in love with you as well."

Lovey grinned, a blush starting to slowly creep up on her face. "You really mean it, Archie?" she asked.

"I really mean it," he said, and Lovey moved in and kissed him full on the lips. It was so sudden that Archie almost crashed into the little old couple sitting next to him. The little old woman next to him laughed out loud, bringing attention towards their side of the theater.

"Well, now, it seems these two are more interesting than the lead couple in the movie!" Harold remarked loudly, and several patrons laughed. Lovey let go of Archie the moment she heard that, and turned even redder.

"O-Oh my…I'm terribly sorry about that, Archie. I didn't mean to embarrass you…"

"It's quite alright Lovey. In fact, I think it would be better if we could talk about this after the movie's over. That way, we don't have too many people watching us," Archie said. Behind him, the little old couple was paying attention to them more than the movie.

"That…would be lovely," Lovey replied, smiling brightly.

After the movie was finished, the two asparagus went out to dinner, where they talked about many things-among them was the topic of their newly discovered love for each other.

"Lovey, are you sure you really want to give this relationship a try?" Archie asked.

Lovey looked up at him, puzzled. "Yes, of course. Is there something wrong with that?"

"Well, to be honest, I, uh…don't have a lot of confidence when it comes to these romantic things," Archie said, stirring his tomato soup unhappily.

"But you eventually helped Larry and Petunia get together, and you said that you think Bob would get on well with Madame Blueberry. Isn't that helping with something?"

"Well, that's different. I'm helping my friends find love and be happy. But me…it's hard for me to put this into words, but I'm actually kind of shy around women that I like," he said.

"Really? I didn't know that. But you don't have to be shy around me," she replied. "We've been friends for years, and we've always been comfortable around each other. So that shouldn't be a problem."

"I just want to make sure everything is perfect. Because you deserve the best, Lovey, and I want to make sure I can deliver on that," Archie said.

"Archie, you're the only one who's the best for me. And I love you. I won't ever love anyone else like I love you," she said.

Archie smirked. "I have a feeling I'm going to get used to those words being said to me…"

"Well then, how about we finish up, and then go to your place after dinner?" Lovey suggested.

"That's a great idea," he said.

The rest of the evening went by rather smoothly. Being the gentlemen that he was, Archie took Lovey out for dessert and then they went home. While curling up together on the couch, enjoying the silence, Lovey lamented, "It's a shame that we have to go to work tomorrow. I wanted to spend more time with you, Archie."

"So do I, Lovey. But, as they say, duty calls," Archie replied. "Besides, I think we've had enough fun for one weekend, don't you think?"

"I would say so." Lovey then sat up and looked him straight in the eye. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Well, are you going to kiss me or not?"

Archie blinked. "That's what you've been waiting for the whole time?"

"Of course. I've been waiting for you to kiss me for seven years, Archie," she replied.

Archie grinned. "Then wait no longer," he said, and he leaned in close to her. They closed their eyes and let their lips meet. Time seemed to have stopped for these few blissful seconds that they kissed.

After breaking apart to get some air, both of them could only utter only one word: "Wow!"

The two remained like that for a few more hours, snuggled up together, talking, laughing and kissing each other. When Archie looked up at the clock, he couldn't believe what time it was.

"Oh dear! It's nearly midnight!" he remarked.

"I'd better get going. I can only imagine what the first day of filming will be like," she replied.

"I'll drive you home," Archie said.

After they both jumped off of the couch, they walked to Archie's car, and he took her back to her hotel room. Neither wanted the night to end, but alas it had to.

Once they reached the lobby, Archie asked, "Are you sure that you have your room key, Lovey?"

Lovey giggled. "Of course! I always carry my most important things around," she said. Then she leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you, Archie," she said.

"Yeah…" Archie sighed dreamily. "I mean, yes…I love you too, Lovey. Goodnight."

After arriving home, Archie went straight to his room, and flopped into bed. It was already past midnight. The fact that Lovey's hotel room was abut thirty minutes away didn't help things.

"Well, I'd better try and get some sleep. We're going to be extremely busy tomorrow, so I need to rest up," he said. He set his alarm clock for 8:00, and turned the volume low so it wouldn't scare him senseless. He had to get up early so he could pick up Lovey and they could head to work together.

Upon thinking of Lovey, another dreamy smile came upon his face as he recalled the last few hours they'd spent together. As he settled under the covers, he chuckled to himself.

"Well…Mr. Lunt figured this would happen eventually, too."

* * *

"Awwww!" That was the response of majority of the audience, most of it coming from the girls. Bob and Larry gave a knowing smile to Archie and Lovey, while Mr. Lunt, Pa and Khalil had evil grins on their faces.

"Ha! I knew it! I said you two would get together, and I was right!" Mr. Lunt said.

"Oy, don't forget that I said the same thing first!" Pa said. He then turned to Mr. Nezzer. "Alright, pay up."

Mr. Nezzer sighed, before pulling out two tickets to the baseball game on Saturday. It looked like they had cost a lot of money, since the seats were in the third row.

"I am never betting against you two again," the zucchini said. "This is the opening game to the World Series!"

"Aw, don't worry. You can watch it on TV," Mr. Lunt said.

"I knew it! You two did have great chemistry together. It took you seven years to recognize that, vegetable buddy!" Khalil laughed, much to Archie's embarrassment.

"But, how in the world does that tie in with you coming in looking like a mess?" Bob asked.

"Oh, that was because I slept in my suit by accident. I was so tired, I didn't even change clothes," Archie explained. "Also, I turned my alarm clock down too low, so I when I woke up it was 8:30. You won't believe how fast I drove to get to the hotel on time."

"I think I do," Bob said. "I spent Sunday with Madame Blueberry, but I didn't think she could drive so fast. She ran several red lights!"

"So did I! Lovey had a good reason to be worried about me this morning, since I came there looking like a mess and in general acting out of place," Archie replied. Then, he thought of something. "I didn't know you spent Sunday with Madame Blueberry."

Bob nodded. "Oh yeah. She invited me to lunch, but the sandwich shop was packed. So, I invited her to have lunch at my place," he said.

"And how did that go?"

"Oh, it turned out pretty good. We ended up talking about a lot of things," Bob said.

"I see. Bob, don't you think Madame Blue possibly"

"Archie! Can you tell us what the movie was like? My dad's gonna take us to see it this weekend!" Junior said.

Archie sighed. "Alright, Junior. But only a few parts, okay?" He then turned to Bob. "It was nice chatting with you, Bob. See you later!" He then went over to talk to Junior and the other kids, who were eager to hear about the latest Tales of the Fridge remake.

Mr. Lunt and Pa Grape stood for a moment, having seen the scene in front of them. At once, Mr. Lunt came up with an idea.

"Well, now that Lovey and Archie are together, I think it's time for me to work on the second mission," he said to Pa Grape.

"True. I mean, I was going to try that too, but they beat us to it," Pa said. "Besides, Bob will be much happier!"

"Operation: Romance is now ready to start!" Mr. Lunt said.

Mr. Nezzer rolled his eyes. "Honestly, you two. Can't you go one day without getting into other people's romantic life?"

"Hey, we did that for Larry and Petunia, and the guy's never been happier! You were helping us, too, you know," Pa Grape said.

"Well…you do bring up a good point," Mr. Nezzer replied.

"So, are you going to help us in this one?" Mr. Lunt asked.

Mr. Nezzer sighed. "Well, I guess I have to. Besides, with the way things are going now, it'll take forever for Bob to get a date," he said.

"Alright! High five!" Mr. Lunt said.

"We would if we had hands!" Pa Grape reminded him.

Lovey smiled as Archie walked over to her. "Well, today has been an interesting day, hasn't it?"

"Yes, it has. But after working here for so long, you get used to it. Everyone could use some silliness once in a while," Archie said.

"Very true, Archie, true," Lovey replied.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Next time on Hugs and Kisses:

Madame Blueberry: You know, tomorrow it's my birthday!

Bob: I-It is?

Madame Blueberry: Yes! Normally, I don't get excited on my birthdays, but this year, I'm getting a special surprise!

Bob: Everyone, I have an idea! Let's throw Madame Blue a surprise birthday party!

Petunia: That's a great idea, Bob! But, how are we going to get the party set up without her noticing it?

Larry: We have to get the cake, the streamers, the music and the decorations for it. That's gonna take a lot of work!

Bob: I still have to figure that part out. But until then, don't say anything to her about the party. Got it?

(The next day, Madame Blueberry comes into work to find that everyone's avoiding her.)

Madame Blue (confused): What is it with everybody today?

Philippe: Oh, it has nothing to do with you, Madame. Everyone's avoiding you because of the-

(Just before Philippe can spill the beans, Archie swoops in and snatches Philippe mid-sentence.)

Archie (while running): Sorry! I need to borrow him for a moment.

Madame Blue (shaking her head): Archie's even stranger than he was yesterday.

Stay tuned for Chapter 7: The Birthday Surprise!

**_I've finally graduated from high school, so I'm going to have some more time to work on the stories that I have to update. In updating my Super Why story, I completely forgot that I have to update this one, Dear Nanoha Fans and Best Friends Forever-Redone. This chapter is kind of short, but I didn't want to drag it out forever, because that's just annoying for not only the reader, but the author._**

**_As for the next 'episode', it was originally going to be a Larry/Petunia episode, but I scrapped it because I realized that I didn't really have the patience to write one (You know chapter 3 was pretty much Larry/Petunia, right? Well, I almost gave up writing that since I lost interest in it pretty quickly.), and I wanted to focus on Bob/Madame Blue more. Since Archie/Lovey is pretty much wrapped up, I can now focus on our main pairing and the movie. There might be some Larry/Petunia in the future, and a little Archie/Lovey sprinkled in between. _**

**_I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please read and review!_**

**_God bless, iheartgod175_**


	7. The Birthday Surprise

**PREVIOUSLY…**

Bob: Wait a second! I don't think we need to do a recap for this episode!

Larry: Of course we do, Bob! It's practically required for the chapter!

Madame Blue: Nonsense, Larry! It is good to change things up every once in a while, right?

Larry: Yeah. But you're going to enjoy this episode, Madame Blue! 'Cause Bob's go-

Bob (suddenly jumping in front of Larry): Oh, well would you look at the time! We'd better start the show !

Larry: But-

Bob: Roll film!

* * *

Iheartgod175 presents:

_Hugs and Kisses: A Love Story_

Created: January 25th, 2013

Published: January 28th, 2013

Rated: K+ (For the romantic stuff.)

This Chapter: July 19th, 2013

Plot: A new episode parodying Casablanca is being filmed, and the producers have decided to throw in some romantic scenes. Bob, who is the head producer of this episode, isn't at all fazed by this...until he learns that said romantic scenes are going to feature him and Madame Blueberry, who are playing the main characters! Since he's never had any experience in the romantic field, he's a nervous wreck about the whole thing; Madame Blueberry, however, is delighted, being that she has quite the crush on the tomato. It's not long before romance happens behind the scenes...Bob/Madame Blueberry, with some Larry/Petunia and minor Archie/Lovey.

Author's Note: Sorry for not updating in a month. This little chap will feature some more Bob/Madame Blue, and humor. Enjoy~!

Disclaimer: As much as I love Veggie Tales, I never will own them. The series belongs to Phil Vischer and Mike Nawrocki, the creators. If they decided to suddenly drop the company into my hands, then this story would be real. Other than that, don't count on it.

* * *

Chapter 7: The Birthday Surprise

After lunch, everyone started to head back to work, the girls to the costume rooms, and the boys to the camera room. Bob was going with them personally, and had sent Jimmy and Jerry to do his office work. They didn't need a repeat of the laser shooting camera from earlier. On the way down, everyone took to teasing and congratulating Archie and Lovey complete with the two asparaguses blushing.

"The way you guys make it sound, it's like they're getting married," Bob remarked.

"Who knows, they might after filming's wrapped up!" Mr. Lunt teased.

If there was a contest for the most red-faced veggie, Archie would win, hands down. He gave Mr. Lunt a look full of disbelief and shock.

"I-I'm not planning on taking things that far…" he muttered, much to the amusement of his audience.

Soon, everyone started head their separate ways. Bob was about to go into the camera room when he overheard Madame Blue talking to the girls outside.

"Hey, Madame Blue, isn't tomorrow your birthday?" Petunia was asking.

"Oui. This year is going to be even better than last year, because my cousin Cecil is getting me a special surprise delivered all the way from France!" Madame Blue said eagerly.

"Wow, that's so cool!" Laura replied.

"I know! I can hardly wait!" Madame Blue said.

"And I know Bob can hardly wait to see these costumes. Alright ladies, let's get to work," Lovey chided gently, and Petunia, Laura and Madame Blueberry went back inside.

Bob stood outside the door, thinking. Tomorrow was Madame Blueberry's birthday? He couldn't believe he'd forgotten it! He usually made it a habit to remember his co-stars' birthdays, but he'd completely forgotten Madame Blue's. And it wouldn't be fair if they didn't throw a birthday party for her when they had for everyone else- including him.

Besides, it would be a good chance to pay her back for their lunch on Sunday.

"Hey Bob, we need your help with looking for the right kind of cameras to use for Tuesday," Larry said. At the sound of Larry's voice, Bob snapped out of his train of thought.

"O-Oh, yeah. We need one of the really good ones, like the Genesis or the Origin," Bob said, heading through the back with the cuke.

"Okay. We need to know before Khalil ends up trying to fix the cameras," Larry said.

"Hey! I heard that!" Khalil said, and both Bob and Larry laughed.

In the end they ended up selecting four Genesis cameras and three Origin cameras. As they were inspecting the cameras, Larry asked, "So, what did you think of Archie and Lovey's story of how they got together?"

"Oh, it was great! I'm surprised that didn't happen sooner," Bob replied curtly before fixing the camera.

Larry and Khalil looked at each other before Khalil said, "You know, for a guy who's not a romantic, you sure support everyone else's relationships."

Bob looked up at Khalil, startled. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, you were very much in favor of Larry and Petunia getting together, and I think you said once that Lovey had something going for Archie," Khalil replied. "So, is it possible that you might have a hobby for matchmaking like Mr. Lunt and Pa?"

"Well, no…but at least I don't make it obvious like _someone _who keeps trying to get me to get a girlfriend!" Bob said.

Khalil feigned a look of hurt. "Hey, I'm just trying to make your life better!"

"You really don't need to do that, Khalil. I'm fine without a romantic life," Bob said.

"That's what Archie said, but look at him now! Have you seen how happy he was today?" Larry said. Before Bob could say anything, the door swung open and in strode Scallion 1 with the tripods for the cameras.

"Where exactly should I put these?" he asked.

"Oh, you can set them over by that stage over there," Bob replied. As Scallion 1 went over to the stage, Bob suddenly thought of something. "Guys, after work, I need to talk to all of you about something important. It's about Madame Blueberry."

"What about Madame Blueberry?" Larry asked.

"You'll have to find out later. Just don't tell her about it, okay?" Bob said.

Larry and Khalil were confused at first, but they eventually agreed. As Bob went over to check the tripods, Khalil whispered, "What is it about Madame Blueberry that he wants to talk about?"

"I'm not sure. But it can't be anything bad, right?" Larry replied.

"I guess we'll just have to wait, vegetable buddy. In the meantime, let's see if we can eventually get Bob and Madame Blue together," Khalil said. Larry playfully rolled his eyes.

"Is that, like, your personal mission now?"

"What else is there to do for fun?"

* * *

The end of the day came about sooner than expected. Thankfully for Bob, Madame Blueberry was in the middle of designing a new costume, which allowed him to call the other veggies into the meeting room. Everyone was curious to discover what Bob's announcement would be.

"Bob, why did you call us in here, but not Madame Blueberry?" Jean-Claude asked.

"It's because I have a very special announcement about Madame Blueberry," Bob said.

"Oh! I know! You two are getting married!" Laura said.

Bob completely blanched at that statement, his eyes nearly popping out of his skull. "Uh, no, that's not why I called you guys in here _at all_," he said. "I called you in here because tomorrow is Madame Blue's birthday, and I came up with the idea that we should have a surprise birthday party for her."

"But don't you think this is a bit short notice? Someone will have to get the food and the decorations, and keep Madame Blue occupied while we set up everything," Petunia said.

"That's why I'm counting on you guys to make sure that she doesn't know anything about it. I'm going to bring several of the decorations and stuff. Jimmy, Jerry, you're in charge of the food. And don't eat it before you get here, like you did for Archie's birthday party," Bob said. The two gourds smiled sheepishly, as they remembered that incident very clearly.

"Hey, I'll bring some of the decorations too. And for the music, I'll bring a sample track from our new album," Mr. Lunt said.

"Sounds good. Let's get this party started!" Larry shouted. At that moment, Madame Blueberry opened the door. She looked a little confused.

"Was there anything that I missed during the meeting?" she asked. All of the veggies looked at each other anxiously, trying to figure out what to tell Madame Blueberry. They could only hope that she hadn't heard Larry's last sentence.

"Oh, we were discussing some of the, uh, changes to the film," Bob said. "Also, I think the costumes that you made look amazing," he added.

Madame Blueberry beamed. "Thank you, Bob! If you liked them that much, you're going love my newest costume!" Before the tomato could say anything, she came over and practically dragged him out of the chair towards the door.

"Whoa, Madame Blue, s-slow down!" Bob managed. Just then, the blueberry stopped as she also remembered something.

"So, what's this I hear about a party?" she asked. "I heard Larry saying something abou-"

"Oh, that's what I always say before we start working on a movie. 'Cause, you know, it's fun," Larry said quickly.

"When did you start saying that?"

"Recently. Now, don't you have some costumes to show Bob?" Larry said.

"Oh, that's right! Come along, Bob!" the blueberry said cheerfully, and regained her grip on Bob.

"WAAH!" Bob yelled as he was dragged out the door. The door banged shut behind them.

Once they were sure she was gone, everyone let out a big sigh. "That was some quick thinking, Larry," Mr. Lunt said. "I'm pretty sure she would've been more suspicious if you hadn't said that."

"Thanks. Bob was also pretty clever for bringing up those costumes. That way, we can plan without her ever noticing," Jimmy said.

"Just remember, everyone," Archie said. "If she mentions anything about the party, deny everything. Don't let her know something's up."

"Oh, you're really familiar with that, aren't you, Archie?" Khalil teased. For the second time today, Archie went as red as a tomato.

"Q-Quit bringing that up!"

Later that day, all the veggies were heading to their cars, ready to get home after the long day at work. Petunia, Larry and Jimmy and Jerry weren't going home right away, because they were in charge of bringing some of the decorations and food for Madame Blue's surprise party. Larry was walking with Mr. Lunt and Mr. Nezzer, who had parked their cars in the same area he'd parked in. They were discussing a lot of things, including how Mr. Nezzer lost his tickets to the World Series to Pa and Mr. Lunt.

"Hey, man, you probably wouldn't have won if you'd bet anything else!" Mr. Lunt said. Mr. Nezzer only rolled his eyes. Soon, the conversation turned to the music.

"So, Mr. Lunt, what track were you going to bring to the party?" Larry asked. The Boyz had managed to do at least two songs from their new album.

"We're bringing the two songs that we worked on, remember? One is where we get all pumped up and excited, and the other is where we slow things down," Mr. Lunt explained.

"Why do you want to bring that song?" Larry asked.

"Well, to get Bob and Madame Blue to dance together, of course! You know she'd probably want to," Mr. Lunt added.

"You're really convinced about that, aren't you?" Mr. Nezzer said.

"Of course! Think how happy both of them will be!" Mr. Lunt said. "The only thing we need to do is find a way for them to dance together. At the rate they're going, it'll take forever!"

"So, do you have a plan?" Mr. Nezzer asked.

"I'm still working on it! But it'll definitely work!" Mr. Lunt said.

* * *

The next day, an ecstatic Madame Blueberry arrived in the parking lot of the studio Tuesday morning. Already, it was looking like a great day; her surprise gift had arrived early yesterday, and it was a big basket of fancy chocolates and cheese. Plus, she was also planning on inviting Bob out to lunch again this week, which shouldn't be too much of a problem. This week, it turned out that filming wouldn't take as long as they'd thought, and they were nearly done with the costumes, so they'd be ready to work on it starting tomorrow.

As she got out of the car, she spotted Jimmy and Jerry carrying in massive trays of food. She could have imagined things, but the one on top looked like cake. Also, the two seemed to be acting rather secretive about it, which only made this more suspicious.

"Hurry up, Jimmy. We need to put this in the freezer before it melts!" Jerry said.

"I know that, since it's ice cream cake…man, I wish Bob didn't give us the job of handling the food," Jimmy groaned. "I don't think I'll make it until lunch!"

"Jimmy, Jerry, what are you two talking about?" Madame Blue asked. "And why do have ice cream cake?"

Both gourds looked ready to drop the food and take off running. Jerry, though, had more composure than Jimmy did at the moment. "Oh, hi Madame Blue. The ice cream cake is for, uh…later in the day, as in, uh, lunch time!" Jerry said.

"Yeahhh…" Jimmy replied nervously.

"I didn't know we were having ice cream cake for lunch," Madame Blue pondered.

"Yeah. Well, look at the time, we've got to go! Can't let this thing melt!" Jimmy said, and before Madame Blue could say anything, Jimmy practically pushed Jerry straight through the doors of the building, nearly causing him to spill his cake.

Madame Blue shook her head as she walked inside the building. "Those two are quite a pair, aren't they?" she muttered to herself.

As soon as she walked in, however, she was greeted with the sight of everyone scrambling around carrying various things. Some boxes had wrapping paper on it from what she could tell.

"Hey, guys?" she asked. She had asked a simple question, but everyone's reaction completely startled her. It was like she'd told them a bomb was about to go off in the room. Within seconds, everyone took off running. To say that she was shocked would be a bit of an understatement. Still, she had to find out what was going on.

Just then, Philippe came around the corner, having heard all the commotion from the back. "Madame Blueberry, there you are. Bob asked me to come and get you for something. He says that there were a few things to change with the costumes," he said.

"Well, have you noticed why everyone is running around when I show up? All I said was, 'Hey, guys', and they all take off running! What is going on?" Madame Blueberry pondered. "I hope I didn't do anything to scare them off."

"Oh, don't worry, Madame Blueberry. You haven't done anything wrong. In fact, the reason everyone's avoiding you is because Bob's throwing a-"

"Philippe, there you are! I need you in the back storage room right away!" That was Archie, who had suddenly appeared down the hall. Before Philippe could say anything, the asparagus had swooped in and grabbed him before taking off like a track star. Philippe yelled as he was being dragged through the air.

"Sorry about that, Madame, but I need to borrow him for something!" he said. After narrowly missing a wall, he turned and headed into the back storage room.

Madame Blueberry stared in the direction that he'd gone in, and sighed. Even the normally calm Archie was acting weird today. Deciding that she'd have to wait to hear her friends' explanations, she grabbed her things and went to the costume room. Hopefully Bob would have an explanation for her when she got there…

* * *

"Why did you have to drag me all the way down here, Archibald?" Philippe sputtered. "You nearly threw me into the wall back there!"

Archie looked at him like he had just come from the moon. "Philippe, Madame Blueberry's birthday party is today, if you forgot. And Bob wants to keep it a surprise. He's trying to keep her busy while we get everything set up in here," he explained.

"Oh. Sorry about that," Philippe said. "But it's very exciting, no?"

Mr. Nezzer was helping Pa and Mr. Lunt set the table with the various gifts and refreshments when they heard chewing. Mr. Lunt turned around to see Jimmy, Jerry and Khalil helping themselves to some of the snacks. Mr. Lunt completely freaked out.

"Guys! What are you doing? That's for the party!" he yelled.

"Well, sorry about that, vegetable buddy. But the snacks that Jimmy and Jerry bought are irresistible!" Khalil explained.

"Yeah, and we were just trying some to see if they were still crunchy," Jimmy explained. Mr. Lunt groaned.

"Oh boy…"

Meanwhile the Scallions were helping to set up the stereo system. Scallion 2, being the handyman of the three, had the managed to set the speakers up to the CD player, which already had the sample album inside.

"I think that should do it," Scallion 2 said. "Now, we need to adjust the volume for the music."

"Don't have it too loud, because it might attract Madame Blueberry's attention," Scallion 1 said.

"You worry too much. It's not going to be that loud," Scallion 3 said. Scallion 1 wasn't that convinced, though, but Scallion 2 had already pressed play.

The music was so loud that it scared the daylights out of everybody. Petunia nearly dropped the streamers she was holding and nearly tipped off the ladder. Jimmy and Jerry threw the bowl they were holding up in the air, and its contents came crashing onto Pa Grape and Mr. Nezzer. Larry, who was carry the last few gifts into the storage room, nearly dropped all of them, startled. Scallion 1 quickly stopped the music, a very sheepish grin on his face. Everyone was staring at them now.

Scallion 2 turned to glare at Scallion 3. "And you said it wasn't going to be that loud," he said.

"You're the one who pressed the play button!" Scallion 3 shot back.

"Alright, boys, that's enough," Archie said sternly. "We need to get back to work, and fast. It'll be lunch time in a few minutes or so. Bob will be in here to check on our progress." At the sound of crunched up chips, Archie turned to see Jimmy and Jerry in the middle of a massive pile of Cheese curls on the floor.

"How did THAT happen?" Archie asked. Jerry opened his mouth to speak, but Archie said, "No, never mind. Just get that cleaned up before Bob gets in here."

"Or we could eat it!" Jimmy said. At this, Pa Grape sighed.

"Maybe we shouldn't have left them in charge of the snacks…."

* * *

Bob took yet another glance at the clock. Several hours had gone by, and it was nearly time for lunch-and for Madame Blue's surprise party. For now he had to find a way to keep her distracted until then. Right now, she was showing him some of the new designs for the costumes Lovey made-and teaching him how to sew. The tomato quickly discovered that he wasn't built for sewing as he had poked himself in the nose with his knitting needle. Madame Blue had brought him a bandage, and she then started showing him how to sew away from himself so he wouldn't hurt himself.

At the moment, though, he needed to find Larry and see how far he was setting up the decorations. It wouldn't be good to find out if they'd been lollygagging around back there….

"Bob, dear, you might want to look where you're sewing. That way, you don't end up poking yourself in the nose again." Bob snapped to attention and he turned to see the blueberry sitting in front of him with a sewing kit of her own and looking at him curiously.

"Oh, sorry, Madame Blue. I was just checking to see what time it was, since it's nearly lunch time," he said.

"Are you feeling alright, Bob? You've taken several glances at the clock for half an hour. It's like you want to be anywhere but here," Madame Blue said.

"That's not true! One of the things on my to-do list for the day was to check on the last few costumes. I want to be able make sure they're complete, since either today or tomorrow we can start filming," Bob explained.

"Yes, but that doesn't explain why you're acting strangely. Everyone's been acting strangely around me today; they all ran away when they saw me in the lobby. Can you explain what's going on, Bob?" Madame Blue said.

Bob started to sweat nervously. He had to find a way out fast, or else he'd have to spill the beans right then and there. Thankfully for him, it was 12:30, which meant lunch time everyone at the studio. Sighing, he got up and put his stuff down. For the first time all day, he could finally tell the truth to Madame Blue.

"Madame Blue, there's something that I want to show you in the back storage room," he said.

To his surprise, the blueberry got angry at him. "No, Bob! You're trying to keep me distracted until you and the others are done with whatever you are doing! Well, I've had enough of this, and I want to know exactly what you are planning!" she said.

Bob was shocked. He hadn't expected that reaction at all. "Well, that's what I'm trying to explain to you, but it's something that I have to show-"

"No, you are going to tell me right here, and now, Bob!" she said. Bob realized that she was serious, but he still wanted to keep it a surprise. At once, an idea flew into his head.

"Alright, I'll tell you what's going on…if you can catch me!" he said. Madame Blue was surprised by this, and before she could do anything, the tomato was out the door and racing down the hallway like a track star. She then realized that she had to chase after him.

"Bob, come back!"

* * *

In the storage room, everything was pretty much set up, and all the other veggies were in their hiding places. Archie looked up from his hiding place and looked at the clock. It was a few minutes past lunch. Bob must have lost track of time, or he was guiding Madame Blueberry to the storage room. He really hoped that it was the latter, because Jimmy and Jerry were ready to eat the ice cream cake.

All of a sudden, the doors slammed open to reveal Bob standing there, huffing and puffing. He looked like he'd just ran a marathon. "She's…coming!" he said in between gasps. "Places, everybody!"

"Everyone, BE QUIET!" Mr. Lunt yelled, rather unnecessarily.

"SHH!" Bob said, and rushed to the middle of the room while everyone got into their positions. There were the sounds of a couple of footsteps, and then the door opened a little to reveal Madame Blue standing there, looking around for everyone.

"Um, is anyone here? Bob?" she asked.

"Now!" At Archie's call, all the lights came on and confetti sprayed everywhere. Everyone popped out of their hiding places, wearing party hats and holding kazoos.

"SURPRISE!" they all yelled, and blew their kazoos in celebration. "Happy birthday, Madame Blue!"

Madame Blueberry was touched beyond words. She looked at all of her friends, grateful and extremely happy. "You guys did this all for me?" she asked.

"Yep! It was Bob's idea. He wanted to throw a surprise birthday party for you," Larry said as everyone went into the middle of the room. "But we had to keep it a surprise, and we didn't want you to find out about it too soon."

"Yes. I nearly spilled ze beans about the party," Philippe admitted sheepishly.

"So that's why you all ran away…here I was thinking that you were up to something else!" Madame Blueberry said.

"And what, exactly, would that be?" Archie asked.

"Oh," Madame Blueberry blushed a little at this, "you wouldn't want to know." She then turned to Bob, who smiled brightly at her. "Thank you so much for planning this for me." She then leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

Bob's face went redder than a chili pepper. The girls fawned over Bob, while most of the guys whooped and whistled. This only made Bob blush even more.

"Aww…you're welcome, Madame Blueberry," the tomato said shyly.

"Alright, enough of this mushy stuff. When do we eat the cake?" Jimmy asked impatiently.

"About now, Jimmy," Archie said.

"Great!" Jimmy produced a cake cutter and plates. "Let's eat!"

Soon the party got underway. There was laughter, music and lots of food, much to Jimmy and Jerry's delight. Larry and Petunia and Archie and Lovey remained together the whole time, while the kids went playing with the balloons. Madame Blueberry was gushing over the various gifts that she had received from her friends, which was a lot of hair care, make up supplies, and a snowglobe from France that Mr. Lunt had given her.

As the party started to wind down, Mr. Lunt decided to put his plan into motion. He went over to the CD player and set it to the second song. As soon as the first few notes of the song came on, everyone turned to look at Mr. Lunt in surprise.

"Mr. Lunt, what's going on?" Bob asked.

"Alright, everyone. We're going to slow things down a bit before we head back to work and all," the gourd said, completely ignoring Bob's look. Archie turned to Lovey with a small bow.

"Would you like to dance, my dear?" he asked. Lovey giggled, and soon they moved to the center of the stage and started dancing. Junior noticed and motioned for Laura and Percy to join in. The kids moved to their own beat, laughing and playing. Larry turned to Petunia.

"After you, milady," he said with a wink. Petunia smiled back and they went out to the floor dancing. Jimmy soon yanked Jerry out onto the stage, and like the kids, they started doing their own dances on the floor.

Soon, there were only two people not dancing, and they were in the middle of the floor. Bob turned to Madame Blueberry, a small blush on his cheeks.

"Well, as long as everyone else is dancing, would you like to dance?" he asked.

Madame Blueberry beamed. "Of course I would, Bob," she replied, and the two started waltzing on the dance floor. Off to the corner, Mr. Lunt cheered.

"Ha! I knew it would work! They look so happy together!" he said.

"Yeah, it kind of reminds me of me and my wife when we were younger. It was way back when I was in high school, at the prom…" Pa Grape said.

"Oh, boy, not another story from when you were in high school, Pa," Mr. Nezzer said.

Next to the sound equipment, Scallion 1 sighed. "It's times like these where I wish I had a girlfriend," he said.

"Hey, don't worry. How about we all go on the floor and dance? I don't think that we'll get another chance to dance like this in a while," Scallion 2 said. Scallion 1 considered his friend's words for a moment.

"You're right. We might as well enjoy ourselves," Scallion 1 said. He and the Scallions then went on the floor and started dancing. Khalil watched the groups dance from his spot on the refreshment table and smiled.

"I'd say the party is a success," he said.

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

Next time on Hugs and Kisses:

Bob: Hey guys, the last few changes to the script have been made, and that means we'll be starting filming soon!

(Everyone cheers)

Scallion 1: I'd better start practicing then.

Scallion 2: For what?

Scallion 1: For my big scene as the piano player, that's what!

Madame Blueberry: I actually got to dance with Bob today! That was so amazing!

Petunia: I know how you feel. You two looked so cute together!

Madame Blue: Thank you, dear. I still have to find a way to tell him, though.

Bob: Um, who are you?

Eddie: My name's Eddie Russell, and I'm here to be your assistant producer.

Mr. Lunt: Whoa, mister! Just where in the world did you come from?

Stay tuned for Chapter 8: The Unexpected Twist!

**_Wow, it's been exactly a month since I last updated this thing! Seeing as I've updated Super Readers' Biggest Adventure and updated my most recent story, Sodor Magic Crusaders, I didn't mean to leave this story in the dust. I was going to work on this last weekend after I watched the League of Incredible Vegetables, but I was only able to do a small section. Plus, I wanted to make sure that this chapter was good enough, and I didn't want to rush it. Besides, there were a lot of cute Bob/Madame Blue moments._**

**_This is the last chapter where we have tons and tons of humor and fluff. Next time, things get a little serious. In case you're wondering, Eddie Russell is an OC of mine, and he's a rather…interesting guy, if you can't tell. Also, the Scallions do have a bit more roles, and we'll get into filming soon. I was thinking of doing a short series with the Scallions, but I'm going to wait for a bit. It's going to be a while before I do any more Veggie Tales stuff._**

**_Anyways, read and review!_**

**_God bless, iheartgod175_**


End file.
